un psiquico en nerimia
by ailynpatricia67
Summary: SE TRATA DE DOS MISTERIOSOS PERSONAJES QUE TIENE PODERES PSÍQUICOS QUE AL VER COMO SE TRATAN RANMA Y AKANE DISIDEN AYUDARLOS EN SU RELACIÓN COMO RECIONARA RYA EN ESTA SITUACION


UN PSIQUICO EN NERIBIA

CAPITULO 1

Todo es como siempre Ranma y Akane peleándose, Genma y Soun jugando, Naviki haciendo cuentas, kasumi haciendo las cosas del hogar, y Happosai robando ropa íntima esa era la vida normal del doyo tendo

Akane: Ranma apresúrate o llegaremos tarde otra vez – saliendo corriendo de ahí

Ranma: Akane espérame- corriendo detrás de ella

Una vez en la escuela llegaron casi a tiempo se sentaron en sus respetivos asientos

Maestro: buenos días alumnos hoy le presentare un nuevo estudiante sea amables con el pasa joven

Chico: buenas mi nombre es Tetsu mucho gusto.

Era un chico apuesto alto bien formado cuerpo ojos verdes como esmeraldas y cabello plateado

Maestro: bueno ve a sentarte en el asiento que está libre donde está el chico de la trenza por favor

Tetsu se fijó por todos los lados hasta que Ranma levanto la mano para indicarla donde estaba se dirigió dónde estaba el asiento vacío

Ranma: mucho gusto mi nombre es saotome Ranma –extendiendo su mano

Tetsu: el gusto es mío me llamo Tetsu – saludo con el mismo gesto pero al estrechar su mano con la de supo todo lo de el sin necesidad de preguntarle pero no dijo nada sabiendo que lo asustaría

Ranma se sintió raro al estrechar la mano del joven pero no lo tomo importancia

Ranma: quieres jugar un partido es el receso (partido le decimos al fútbol o también le llamamos bola)

Tetsu: si claro porque no en el receso –estaba tan nervioso

Ranma: calma no te alteres que te pasa

Tetsu: es que nadie se portaba bien conmigo mucho menos me invitaban a jugar con ellos siempre huían de mi – con un semblante triste

Ranma: ha lo siento pero tranquilo no pasara nada le vas a caer bien a mis amigos ya veras

Tetsu: está bien pero tendrás que ser paciente conmigo nunca he jugado con nadie solo con- no conto porque se ruborizo

Ranma: con quien dime

Tetsu: no mañana seguro vendrá – poniéndose más rojo

Ranma: bueno me caes bien

Las clases se pasaron volando Ranma les presento A sus amigos se llevaron bien a pesar que apenas se conocían

Akane: Ranma quien era ese chico con quien estabas

Ranma: ha es Tetsu porque te gusta- mostrando sus celos

Akane: no, no me gusta se ve buena persona pero no se su mirada algo me llamo la atención su aura no sé, no me hagas caso es una tontería

Ranma: su mirada que quieres decir Akane- dijo no muy contento

Akane: si es no sé cómo si ocultara algo no se su aura es como muy misterioso es un aura que no sé cómo describir como no se la verdad solo no te confíes tanto si

Ranma: a pero no te preocupes es buena persona tranquila Akane si ahora el ultimo que llegue a casa tendrá que invitarle a un helado gigante – saliendo rápido ahí

Akane: pero que ya verás Ranma – saliendo detrás de el

CAPITULO 2

Ala mañana siguiente llegaron al clase pero Ranma vio a su nuevo amigo con semblante muy deprimido se sentó en su asiento muy callado

Ranma: este Tetsu te sientes bien – el solo negó con la cabeza – que pasa ayer tú estabas muy contento y hoy estas muy deprimido

Tetsu: no lo entenderías pero no tarda en llegar porque dijo se iría a otra parte pero no sé qué me ama y yo a ella pero tiene que ser tan celosa

Ranma: de quien hablas oye me escuchas – pero él no lo escuchaba estaba ido fuera del mundo

Maestro: bueno chicos les presento a su nueva compañera de clases ayer no pudo presentarse por asuntos personales

Chica: bueno mi nombre es Sara mucho gusto.

Era una chica muy hermosa tenía el cabello largo color rosado que le llega hasta la cintura con ojos color miel

Maestro: bueno niña siéntate a la par de Akane

Sara: pero yo quería sentárteme con – no termino su frase porque el maestro la vio con seriedad

Maestro: si no obedeces sales a fuera con dos cubos de agua tú decides

La chica solo asintió no quería ir se afuera busco el siento y sentó no sin antes dirigir su mirada de molestia a cierto chico

Ranma: esa chica mira Asia acá está muy moleta que hiciste he

Lo que el chico levantara la cabeza para voltear donde estaba la chica vio como sus ojos mostraba furia él lo que hiso fue temblar como gelatina

Ranma: oye que sucede porque estas pálido estas bien

Tetsu: es….este….sssi…. Estoy muy bbien – a un temblando de miedo

Ranma: seguro – el chico solo asintió desesperada mente con una sonrisa forzada – bueno si tú lo dices

Akane: mucho gusto mi nombre es Akane tendo y el tuyo

Sara: ha si lo siento mi nombre es Sara mucho gusto – estrechando las mano de Akane

Akane: oye porque miras mucho hacia allá – mostrando celos

Sara: ha no, no es nada es que tengo ganas de asesinar a al quien en especifico

Akane: a quien a Ranma no me digas que eres otra prometida que comprometió tío Genma

Sara: ha de que estás hablando quien es Genma y Ranma

Akane: es mi prometido dime tu eres otra dime

Sara: no, no se de quien me hablar yo estaba hablando de mi prometido el que en estos momentos está deseando que la tierra lo devore

Akane: prometido no es Ranma—la chica solo negó –entonces quien es

Sara: Tetsu porque te gusta- mostrando celos

Akane: no, no me gusta además yo estoy comprometida si no escuchaste

Sara: lo siento es que mi prometido es muy popular entre las chicas y eso me irrita no sabes cuanto

Akane: te entiendo a mí me pasa igual pero este no celas quita de encima

Sara: como es un mujeriego

Akane: no sé si lo es pero cuando ellas llegan ofreciéndoles comidas echas por ellas y a mí ni siguiera la prueba con lo mismo que me es fuerzo – con tristeza

Sara la miraba fijamente pero no la engañaba supo lo que le la ponía triste después se fijó Ranma analizo a los dos

Sara: pero que orgullosos son se aman y no lo demuestran –pensó hasta que oyó una vos ajena

Tetsu: que estas asiendo Sara quieres que no descubran o que – se comunicó telepáticamente

Sara: no estoy haciendo nada pero estos son muy orgullosos se insultan como autodefensa para no perder ante el re chacho amor déjame ayudarlos si

Tetsu: no recuerda que no puedes descubrirnos entiende ya sé que no te gusta ver a las personas sufrir mucho menos alas que se aman pero no podemos interferir por favor entiende

Sara: está bien pero ambos sufre en secreto amor por favor déjame ayudar no los voy a hipnotizar bueno no por ahora si

Tetsu: diga lo que diga haga lo que haga siempre lo aras verdad

Sara: ya me conoces amor me dejaras

Tetsu: si pero hazlo con cautela por favor no quiero que nos descubran

Sara: por eso te amo cuando llegue a casa te voy a

El chico se puso rojo como bobilla de semáforo y no pudo evitar salirle sangre por la nariz

Maestro: chico que te pasa porque sangras

Tetsu: este es insolación si es eso

Maestro: insolación pero si el día esta nublado no hay sol como puede ser insolación – asiendo que todos se rieran- ve a la enfermería a que te reviesen

Tetsu: este no se preocupe profesor estoy bien – mientras se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo- ve estoy perfectamente- después vio su linda prometida con una gran sonrisa para después guiñándole un ojo –me las pagaras amor te juro que tendrá que reservar mucha energía para hoy en la noche no te dejare escapar

Ahora el turno de ella de sonrojarse

Akane: que te pasa estas roja tienes fiebre –mientras le ponía su mano en la frente- no tienes por qué estas roja

Sara: este no es nada lo juro Tetsu me la pagaras- susurro lo último para que Akane no escuchara

Akane: bueno quieres comer con nosotras

Sara: este está bien claro

Akane: bueno – con una sonrisa

Llego la hora del almuerzo Sara estaba con Akane y Tetsu con Ranma

Akane; bueno chicas ella es Sara, Sara ellas son mis amigas

Amigas: mucho gusto Sara

Sara: el gusto es mío

Sara: Akane te gusta algún chico dime

Akane se atraganto con al jugo que estaba tomando

Akane: no, no me ggusta a ninguno que cosas dices- mientras se sonrojaba

Sara: ano porque te sonrojas a ya se te gusta a tu prometido eso es verdad- lo dijo entusiasmada

Akane: que no, no me gusta a ese fenómeno

Ranma que iba pasando con sus amigos escucho Akane

Ranma: a quien le llamas fenómeno marimacho

Akane: a quien le dices marimacho baboso

Ranma: a ti tarada

Tonto

Mensa

Pecho plano

Afeminado

Cuerpo de ladrillo

Poco hombre

Fea

No baka- miramos a Ranma estado en el suelo

Tetsu: Ranma estas bien – mientras veía a la chica alejarse del lugar echa furia

Ranma: pe...Perfectamente –mientras levantaba un pulgar débil mente –

Tetsu: si tú lo dices pero vamos almorzar si

Ranma: está bien – mientras se levantaba muy lentamente

En otro lado dela escuela

Akane: huy ese Ranma es un tonto –grito

Sara: ya calma además tú empezaste a insultarlo

Akane: que yo empecé él fue no yo

Sara: pero Akane tú lo llamaste fenómeno primero el solo se defendió

Akane: yo fue el

Sara: Akane se te olvida que yo estaba a la par de ti

Akane; si pero .pero yo

Sara: ya los dos son unos niños que no quieren expresar sus sentimientos Akane recuerda se atrapa más mosca con miel que con vinagre (no sé cómo se pronuncia ese dicho)

Akane: quien va ser amable con ese baka- se sonrojo al instante- este yo…yo

Sara: ya no te preocupes no le diré a nadie

Mientras en la azotea

Tetsu: Ranma porque insultas así a tu prometida

Ranma: quien te dijo que es mi prometida

Tetsu: la escuela es muy pequeña-mintió- pero enserio porque no le dices lo que sientes

Ranma: lo que sentimientos de que hablas –volteando para otro lado- yo no, sien- no termino la frase porque una bicicleta le cayó en sima

Shampo: ni hao como estar airén

Ranma: Shampo quítate de enzima mío –grito

Shampo: Shampo venir a traer ramen para ti – mientras se acercaba un bocado a la boca – con esto Ranma se enamora de mi con solo provarlo-penso pero de repente le cayó encima de la camisa de Ranma porque Tetsu la empujo

Tetsu: huy lo siento tropecé no los vi perdón – dijo con inocencia

Shampo: no ser mentira tu hacerlo apropósito pa-no termino la frase `porque quedo estática sin moverse

Tetsu: di no tranquilo era solo sopa mejor irme a mi casa adiós Ranma-le comunico a Shampo

Shampo: no tranquilo era solo sopa mejor irme a mi casa adiós Ranma- y se fue de ahí

Ranma: que fue eso pensé que te atacaría

Tetsu: si yo también pero ya sabes nadie entiende a las mujeres- mintió

Ranma: ni que lo digas yo me transformo en una y no las logro entender- cuando se dio cuenta lo que dijo se tapó su boca – no es lo que piensas yo tengo una maldición no soy extraño

Tetsu: si ya se te tu maldición tranquilo

Ranma: pero como yo jamás te lo dije

Tetsu: como te dije antes la escuela es muy pequeña y también sabia de los manantiales de jusekio no te preocupes

Ranma: en serio huy en esta escuela son una bola de chismosos – dijo con molestia

Tetsu: Ranma hablando en serio cuando le dirás a Akane lo que sientes

Ranma: no sé de qué hablas yo no siento nada por ella

Tetsu: Ranma a pesar que no llevo mucho en la escuela sé que te gusta y como lo sé 1 no le quitas la mirada de enzima siempre lo haces disimuladamente para que nadie se dé cuenta 2 sé que no soportas a esas chicas que te acosan 3 a que le tienes miedo- cuando termino una voz muy fuerte lo regaño asiendo que se agarrara la cabeza del dolor

Tetsu: Sara cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso

Sara: ya lo sé pero ya sé cómo ayudarlos a ellos solo escucha

Ranma solo se quedaba viendo como Tetsu moviendo la cabeza en asentamiento caminaba de izquierda a derecha solo acentuando

Ranma: este está loco o que – pensó- Tetsu que sucede porque me miras así

Tetsu se acercó viéndolo a los ojos

Tetsu: Ranma escucha muy bien si- el solo asentido con mirada fija sin reaccionar- escucha cuando oigas la vos a la que más te irrita la ignoraras como si no existiera, cuando escuches la vos que más odias vomitaras cada vez que la veas o sentirás nauseas , y a la que quieres como hermana le hablaras concho pero no al grado de insultarla solo hablaras sacardicamente, a la que amas con todas tus fuerzas de tu corazón le coquetearas y le dirás cosas que nunca le pudiste decir por tímido y orgulloso ha por cierto por olvidaras lo que te acabo de decir oíste

Ranma: que te paso Tetsu porque te agarrabas la cabeza estas enfermo- saliendo de la hipnosis

Tetsu: no es que me duele un poco la cabeza pero ya pasara- mintió

Ranma: bueno entremos a clases mejor y lo que has visto de mí sí es cierto me gusta mucho

Tetsu: funciono – pensó- así es bueno saberlo cuando se lo dices –dijo después

Ranma: bueno quiero tutearla primero porque la e insultado mucho por mi cobardía pero esta vez no lo, lo voy a dejar más la voy conquistar ya lo veras – con el puño alzado y fuegos artificiales por detrás muy convencido

Ranma iba muy tranquilo al salón cuando ukio lo vio

Ukio: hola Ranma es no quisieras ir después de clases para comer unos origami que dices- con cara de sonrojaba

Ranma: no ukio esta vez no puedo – dijo con molestia

Ukio: Ranma porque me hablas así –fingiendo a llorar

Ranma: ukio por favor no quiero que sigas con ese teatro de fingir llorar me oíste – dijo más molesto ukio se sorprendió nunca le había hablado de esa forma- ahora me das con permiso por favor – ella se quitó del camino sin quitarle la mirada de enzima

Ukio: que paso Ranma porque me hablas así –pensó- que hablar pasado

Ranma: hola Akane te ves muy linda hoy

Akane; Ranma estas bien porque me hablas así si es una broma atente a las consecuencias

Ranma: no es broma estas muy linda enserio no te estoy tomando el pelo – se fue a sentar a su asiento dejando a Akane sonrojada

Sara: que pasa Akane no era que Ranma no te decía cosas lindas que mentirosa eres

Akane: me creería si te digo que no sé qué le paso a Ranma hoy

Sara: como que paso

Akane: me dijo que me veía linda hoy – con las mejillas rojas y una pequeña sonrisa

Sara: ha enserio que bueno por ti ya te está tuteando que envidia amiga

Akane: no lo creo seguro es una de sus bromas de mal gusto- con el ceño fruncido

Sara: a mí no me lo pareció además no te ha dejado de ver mira disimuladamente

Akane hizo lo que le dijeron era cierto estaba viéndola con una gran sonrisa se puso roja pero Ranma aparto la mirada porque el maestro había llagado, las clases terminaron dos horas después Ranma y Akane se fueron al doyo tranquilamente

Akane: este Ranma enserio lo que me dijiste es verdad o es unas de tus bromas

Ranma: no te lo dije enserio te vez muy bella hoy – mientras le tocaba el rostro- sabes no te decía esas cosas porque tenía miedo a tu rechazo tuyo pero ya no puedo más- se acercó su rostro Akane estaba congelada Ranma la estaba besando con ternura todo su cuerpo se paralizo al contrato de sus labios con los suyos sentía que sus piernas flaqueaba cuando sintió que Ranma la agarro por la cintura para besarla con pasión se sintió desfallecer no podía creer Ranma besándola sin nada de insultos ni peleas una vez terminando el beso por falta de aire Ranma dijo

Ranma: vamos a casa mi amor si no te comeré aquí – la agarro de la mano para ir a casa Akane todavía seguía muda

Una vez en casa todavía estaba muy callada delo que sucedió

Kasumi: Akane que tienes porque estas tan callada y roja tienes fiebre-puso su mano en la frente- no tienes pero que raro Ranma que paso

Ranma: nada amor que te pasa no has probado bocado te duele el estomago

Naviki: amor desde cuando Ranma

Ranma: desde ahora deja de interferir – dijo con molestia dejando a todos muy callados sin decir nada y una Akane muy roja

Después de la cena se fueron a sus habitaciones pero cierta chica de pelo azul no podía dormir así que se fue al doyo a entrenar un rato para despejar su mente pero no podía concentrase por lo que ocurrió varias horas antes

Akane: mierda porque seguro es una broma de ese Ranma pero vera cuando lo vea no le quedaran huesos sanos – dijo en vos alta y enojada después poso sus dedos en sus labios y una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro- si tan solo fuera verdad lo que me dijiste esta tarde Ranma

Ranma: y quien dice que no fue real tu Akane – haciendo que la chica se asustara voltio ahí estaba su prometido viéndola molesto con los brazos alrededor de su pecho- no crees que lo que te dije fue verdad ha

Akane: Ranma como quieres que te crea si tú siempre me insultas me dices que soy fea marimacho ha dime que unas de tus bromas de mal gusto y ya- mientras lloraba

Ranma se acercó para abrasarla para decirle al oído

Ranma: ya sé que te he dicho esas cosas pero eran todas mentiras te lo juro por mi honor que yo no te bese por jugarte una broma te bese porque te amo Akane oíste te amo pero tenía miedo a que tú te burlaras de mi por demostrarte mis sentimientos a que no sintieras lo mismo que yo por eso siempre te molestaba para acercarme a ti suena tonto pero sabes lo necio que puedo ser lo que te dije esta tarde es verdad

Akane: lo dices enserio no me mientes Ranma

Ranma: si es verdad no te miento mi kane es verdad

Se acercó para besarla muy tierno después de unos segundos profundizaron el beso caminaron hasta topar con la pared del doyo sin separar sus labios mientras se besaba y van acariciándose mutua mente por encima dela ropa Ranma le desato la tira de gil los pantalones cayeron al suelo, le acaricio sus muslos con suavidad Akane estaba excitada soltaba pequeño gemidos al sentir las manos de su prometido recorriendo su cuerpo Ranma estaba tan excitado que el bulto de sus bóxer le apretaba Akane al sentir el miembro de su prometido se asustó y rompió el beso estaba temblorosa

Ranma: lo siento Akane no quería asustarte es que yo no lo pude evitar es primera vez que me pasa esto mejor nos vamos a dormir si- muy apenado

Akane: este si mejor vamos a dormir y no te preocupas yo también tuve culpa en eso tranquilo buenas noche Ranma- se levantó sus pantalones y salió corriendo de hay

Ranma: pero que baka soy bien hecho Ranma la asustaste espero que no esté enojada conmigo- mientras se iba al baño a bañarse con agua bien fría una vez en el baño

Ranmachica: pero que hice yo no soy así yo no dios las cosas que le dije – mientras se ponía roja de pies a la cabeza- y Akane se dejó besar de mí que me está pasando-se echó agua caliente para regresar a la normalidad

Ranmachico: espero que no esté enojada ya se mañana voy a hablar con ella si eso are-totalmente decidido

CAPITULO 3

Ala mañana siguiente Ranma y Akane iban muy callados a la escuela ninguno se atrevía hablar

Ranma: este Akane podemos hablar- pero vio que ella se ponía roja como tomate para después salir huyendo de ahí – Akane oye que te pasa – mientras trataba de alcanzarla

Ranma llegó apenas a tiempo a clases no pudo hablar con ella entonces tenía que esperar a la hora del receso

Tetsu: que sucede Ranma porque tan callado –dijo-como si no lo supiera-pensó después

Ranma: no es nada –mientras se sonrojaba

Tetsu: vamos hombre dime tienes problemas con tu prometida acaso

Ranma: y como lo sabes he

Tetsu: bueno fácil Akane llego primero muy sonrojada y tu muy callado y los dos cuando se miran apartan las miradas eso hasta un niño se daría cuenta no crees

Ranma: tan notorios somos

Tetsu: si y demasiado vamos cuéntame en el receso además a las mujeres ahí que darles un poco de espacio después de discutir si

Ranma: está bien en el receso hablamos

Una vez en el receso Ranma le conto todo lo que paso en el doyo lo que Tetsu lo que hiso fue echarse a reír

Ranma: que es tan gracioso yo no le veo la gracia

Tetsu: jajajaja disculpa jajajaja es que jajajaja no lo puedo evitar a ustedes dos son como les digo no hayo palabras

Ranma: mejor me largo de aquí te cuento lo que me paso y tú te burlas

Tetsu: ya Ranma no te enojes es que como te lo digo ustedes fueron muy rápido eso es todo

Ranma: rápido a que te refieres

Tetsu: si veras para llegar a ese nivel con tu pareja primero tienen que estar como te lo explicó mmm ya tienen que tener confianza del uno del otro sin presiones sin peleas no se empezar de cero no lo apresures porque si no la alejaras

Ranma: tú crees fui muy rápido pero ella no se quejo

Tetsu: si pero dale tiempo cuando ella este segura de dar ese paso contigo no podrá resistencia al contrario se entregara a ti sin impedimentos pero primero dale tiempo como me dijiste ayer tutéala escríbele cartas no se tal vez invítala a salir al cine al parque pero no la presiones si no, no llegaras a nada con ella

Ranma: y tu como sabes todo esto ha

Tetsu: bueno es que yo tengo una prometida no te lo dije

Ranma: Queeeeeee tienes una pero quien es mentira verdad

Tetsu: no es verdad es la hermosa chica de pelo rosa que por cierto me trae loco y al igual que tu mis padres me comprometieron sin permiso mío pero cuando la vi por primera vez la vi no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza

Ranma: ha oye yo no te conté que nuestros padres nos comprometieron

Tetsu: como te dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir otra vez la escuela es muy pequeña –mintió de nuevo

Ranma: bola de chismosos no tienen otra cosa más que hacer o que – murmuro para que no lo escuchara

En otro lado de la escuela

Sara: jajjjajjajajajajja

Akane: oye te lo conté porque tú me insististe – dijo con molestia

Sara: lo siento es que ustedes dos son un caso perdido por que huiste yo en mi caso lo hubiera disfrutado al máximo

Akane: qué pero tú ya con quien

Sara: con mi prometido

Akane: prometido cual

Sara: Akane cual más el chico de los ojos esmeraldas y pelo plateado ya te lo había dicho

Akane: ha si lo siento pero no esperaste a casarte y tienen relaciones no temes al quedar embarazada

Sara: no porque me cuido ni él ni yo queremos todavía además yo lo amo y el me ama sí que no dude en entregarme a el

Akane: y una pregunta que se. Se siente hacerlo no es que me importe pero no te dolió no se mejor olvídalo

Sara: Akane haaa veras si me dolió la primera vez que estuve con él pero como te lo explico cuando lo hice fue maravilloso entregarme al hombre que amo no me importo entrégale lo más valioso que fue mi virginidad sabes el me ama y yo a él después de eso es como decirlo es delicioso la adrenalina que se siente cuando de besa te acaricia te hace el amor como no querer parar para nada – lo decía con ojos soñadores

Akane: entonces hice mal en huir

Sara: no si no te sientes preparada para ese nivel mejor lleven las cosas con calma si después no se tal ves que de que esta cabecita dura tuya deje las dudas lo harás sin remordimientos está bien lo mejor es hablar con él y decirle cómo te sientes

Akane: es que no quiero que me vea como esas chicas que lo persigue que me vea fácil

Sara: Akane tú crees que él piensa eso de ti dime se hubiera atrevido a besarte a tocarte no se ha excitarse como me lo contaste he mejor hablen después me cuentas como te fue si

Akane: está bien hablare con el oye eres una mala influencia para mi sabias-dijo en burla

Sara: que yo sepa yo no estaba a media noche en el doyo casi haciendo el amor sin mencionar que lo dejaste con las ganas amiga eres mala dejar a un hombre así sin más otro estuviera furioso por dejarlo así tan alborotado jajajajajaja- lo que hizo que Akane se sonrojara

Después de las clases Ranma y Akane se fueron a casa sin hablase transcurrió normal después de la cena se fueron a sus habitaciones pero Akane no estaba tranquila no podía dormir así que se fue a la habitación del chico, una vez ahí entro con sumo cuidado vio como Ranma y Genma roncaba sin cesar y empezó a moverlo sin ningún éxito

Akane: Ranma, Ranma despierta-murmuraba

Ranma: mmmmm

Akane: Ranma despierta

Ranma: mmmmm

Akane: este duerme como roca-así que saco un pequeño mazo para darle en la cabeza

Pero Ranma se movía cada vez que, que le iba a dar con el mazo lo que más la asusto fue que su tío se sentó lo único que hizo fue cubrirse con la cobija de Ranma hasta la cabeza de ambos estaba temblando para no ser descubierta

Genma abrió los ojos voltio para todos lados levanto los hombros y se voltio ala pare sin ninguna importancia.

Ranma estaba incomodo sentía calor pero no podía quitarse la cobija de encima por más que la forzaba selo impedían pero se alarmo cundo sintió un bulto a la par temblando y respirando muy rápido en un rápido movimiento se colocó encima de el para inmovilízalo pero se resistía pero sintió raro por error le toco un pecho iba a gritar pero le taparon la boca

Akane estaba cubierta hasta la cabeza porque su tío se levantó temblaba por no ser descubierta pero se alarmo cuando Ranma intentaba quitarse la cobija de encima ella con todas sus fuerzas selo impidió pero lo que más la asusto fue que Ranma se le monto encima cuando la iba a inmovilizar le toco su pecho sintió que iba a gritar y le tapó la boca pero Akane se acercó su oído y dijo

Akane: Ranma necesito hablar contigo no grites por favor- Ranma se alarmo era Akane así que solo asintió pero no se le quitaba de encima le aparto la mano de su boca para acercó al oído para decirle

Ranma: no podría ser mañana Akane que ases a estas horas dela noche en la habitación de un chico y su padre estás loca- murmuro

Akane: si ya lo sé pero quería hablar contigo pero tú tienes el sueño pesado y no pude despertarte y me asuste cuando tío se levanto

Ranma: está bien habla te escucho

Akane: está bien solo quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer Ranma yo no –mientras se sonrojaba

Ranma: tranquila Akane yo soy el que te debo una disculpa pero ágamos una cosa empecemos de cero si-mientras se acercaba sus labios

Akane: de cero-mientras respiraba agitaba- no estás enojado por lo de ayer

Ranma: no Akane pero quiero saber si a ti no sé yo estoy dispuesto a esperar – mientras cortaba más distancia

Akane: cuanto tiempo – ya sentía la respiración de Ranma

Ranma: el tiempo que tu decidas amor- la beso con ternura

Akane sentía desfallecer y respondió al beso pero después profundizaron más el beso, Ranma sin quitarse de encima la beso con asías Akane poso sus brazo en su cuello para acercarlo más a ella sin dejar de besarse Ranma la seguía basando empezó a mecerse encima de Akane pero ella no se sentía incomoda como la primera vez sino esta vez lo estaba disfrutando ,Ranma estaba acariciándola poso sus manos bajo su blusa acariciando su espalda le quito el seguro del brasier ,Akane le ayudo a quitarse la blusa para dejarla a un lado ,Ranma vio su sostén era color blanco con encajes la vio para que le diera su aprobación ella asintió con timidez le deslizo los tirantes de el para el poder quitárselo cuando se lo quito automática mente Akane se tapó con sus manos el busto Ranma con suavidad las aparto los miro después con su mano empezó a estimularlo poso su boca en su pezón para lamerlo y morderlo Akane se sentía electricidad por su cuerpo como Ranma le acariciaba después Akane le quito la camiseta para acariciarle el pecho y su abdomen ,Ranma a tales caricias se erizaba lo estaba disfrutado como Akane lo acariciaba y lo besaba Ranma después le quito la piyama que traía aun puesta la iba bajando mientras la acariciaba después fue por sus pantaletas las deslizó hasta dejarla totalmente desnuda para decirle

Ranma: eres hermosa kane

Akane: gracias

Ranma: está segura puedo esperar si quieres

Akane lo miro y le sonrió para besarlo con ansias después le quito sus boxes, ya los total mente desnudos se miraron mutuamente

Akane: se cuidadoso si yo nunca

Ranma: shsss lo sé tranquila lo are con cuidado

Empezó a meterlo con cuidado se sentía apretada, Akane arqueaba la espalda del dolor que sentía fue metiéndola una vez al fondo se detuvo para que se aconstrubrara y empezó a mecerse despacio

Akane: eso duele Ranma- mientras lloraba

Ranma: shsss ya kane ya pasara –la iba basando el rosto para apaciguar el dolor y la acariciaba para que lo olvidara

Pasaron unos minutos aumentaron el ritmo de las envestidas ya Akane no sentía más dolor sin no electricidad por su cuerpo lo estaba disfrutándolo al máximo sentía llegar al cielo, Ranma se sentía igual que ella o más hasta llegar al climas los dos en silencio en la habitación

Ranma: te amo kane

Akane: y yo a ti mi caballo salvaje

Akane se levantó y se vistió para irse a su habitación con una gran sonrisa en sus labio había hecho el amor con el hombre que ella ama con el de sus sueños con su Ranma con su único y gran amor

Ranma también se levantó después que ella su rostro tenía una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja Akane la niña violenta la que amaba con locura lo había hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo se fue al baño a lavar el colcho que todavía tenía sangre lo limpio y lo tendió él también se bañó porque todavía estaba el manchado y se dirigió a su habitación cogió un nuevo colcho tendió las sabanas y se durmió

Ala mañana siguiente se levantaron a desayunar todos estaba con la mirada puesta en ello estaba felices radiantes

Naviki: hermanita porque tan feliz he

Akane: que no puedo estar feliz

Naviki: no, no es eso pero no se te veo diferente

Akane: diferente Naviki siempre soy la misma deja de molestar

Kasumi: es verdad Naviki déjala hermanita me alegra que estés contenta

Soun: es verdad ase tiempo que no lo asías

Akane: gracias

Genma: Soun que tal un partido de mesa he

Soun: me parece bien Genma

Naviki: no sé pero estos dos están raros será averiguar si es algo importante ganare mucho dinero voy seguir a Ranma tal vez confirme mis sospechas –pensaba la chica

Después del desayuno se fueron a la escuela pero Naviki todavía estaba con la espina de averiguar que les pasaba iba a entra a clases cuando kosukugui la detuvo

Kosukugui: señorita Naviki necesito hablar con usted

Naviki: está bien que sucede

Kosukugui: bueno vera son los chicos nuevos de mi salón ellos andan con Ranma y Akane y créame son peligrosos

Naviki: peligrosos a que te refieres

Kosukugui: si vera ellos son psíquicos ya sé que es una locura pero esas personas pueden manipular alas gente fácil mente hacer cosas que ellos no pueden como te lo explico cosas que nunca harían por su propia voluntad me entiende

Naviki: en serio que- no termino la frase cuando recordó que Ranma actuaba extraño – y como sabes que son así no lo puedes detener acaso

Kosukugui: si supiera como detenerlos no crees que lo aria-dijo con sarcasmo

Naviki: lo siento pero como evitar que lo controlen dime

Kosukugui: con este dige es el único que ellos no pueden detectar pero tome yo ya tengo el mío tiene que andarlo siempre créame no detectaran ni siquiera con tus pensamientos adiós señorita Naviki le dejo el dige y se fue de ahí Naviki se lo puso en su cuello y después de eso decidió más en seguir a Ranma y su misterioso amigo

En el salón de Ranma y Akane

Tetsu: estos están raros ha pero que no pudieron esperar dichosos yo no he podido estar con mi prometida ya que mi querida suegra decidió visitarnos tendré que hacer lo que venía pensando después de que ellos lo hicieran –pensaba el chico- Ranma por que tan feliz he ya hablaron ustedes 2

Ranma: este si ya hablamos porque-mientras se ruborizaba

Tetsu: vamos que paso dime si

Ranma: está bien pero promete que no le dirás a nadie

Tetsu: lo prometo no le diré a nadie

Ranma: bien en el recesó te lo digo

Tetsu: bueno

Después de las primeras horas de clases Ranma y Tetsu se fueron al techo de la escuela para conversar

Tetsu: en serio pero no te dije que llevaras las cosas con calma Ranma- mientras movía la cabeza en forma de desaprobación

Ranma: si ya lo sé pero se veía tan hermosa no lo pudimos evitar- mientras movía sus dedos índices nervioso y muy muy ruborizado

Tetsu: no pensaste si tu padre despertaría en ese momento ha y ustedes dos en que se hubieran metido en un problema ha dime ya estarían casados hoy mismo

Ranma: si ya lo sé pero es que ya te dije no lo pudimos evitar y además mi viejo tiene el sueño tan pesado que ni siquiera un cañón a la par de su oído lo levanta

Tetsu: bueno Ranma necesito hacer algo pero promete que no te alteraras oíste

Ranma: está bien pero de que se trata me estas preocupando que pasa

Tetsu: nada solo espero que no me guardes rencor después de esto

Ranma: sigo sin entender pero adelante

Tetsu le arrojo agua de una botella que tenía, Ranma se convirtió en la chica pelirroja al instante pero ella tenía la cara de susto estaba temblando de miedo

Ranmachica: que hice DIME QUE HICE TETSU TU QUE ME HICISTE HA

Tetsu: yo no hice nada eso lo hiciste tu

Ranmachica: QUE YO JAMAS HARIA ESAS COSAS SEGURO AKANE DEBE ESTAR ENOJADA CONMIGO

Tetsu: no, no está enojada está feliz

Ranmachica: está feliz pero yo ella hicimos el amor en mi habitación y de feria a la par de mi padre como puede estarlo ha

Tetsu: Ranma ella está feliz sabes porque te ama

Ranmachica: si ya lo recuerdo ella me lo dijo pero como llegue a ese extremo a

Tetsu: porque yo ha yo te hipnotice por eso tú eres tan orgulloso que tu ni ella lo expresaban por eso pero no te hipnotice pero no por completo deje que tu corazón y pensamientos tomaran el control –de pronto sintió un golpe en su mejilla

Ranmachica: sabes lo que has hecho tu yo le hice el amor a mi prometida lo peor fue que ella no se resistió dime como sé que ella me ama como yo a ella dime como lo se ha

Tetsu: quieres la respuesta ella se entregó al hombre que ama con locura pero viéndolo bien tu no la mereces jamás la has merecido es una lástima que ella te entregara a ti a un hombre que no vale nada me das lastima

Ranmachica: cállate tú no sabes nada de mí no lo sabes no sabes las veces que he deseado hacerla mía hacerle el amor a la mujer que amo con todas mi fuerzas ala que me sonríe ala que cura mis heridas a la que se preocupa por mi ala que me ayuda sin nada a cambio quieres saber que siento por eso estoy feliz por haberse entregado a mí y yo a ella

Tetsu: entonces la más dime amas con todas las fuerzas de tu corazón, casarte con ella, hacerla feliz cada segundo protegerla dime lo haría ha responde

Ranmachica: si la amo con toda mi alma y sabes espero algún día casarme con ella y ser la madre de mis hijos la amo no sabes cuánto ni nada ni nadie me separara de ella porque no lo voy a permitir oíste – cuando escucho algo como si un vidrio se quebrara

Ranmachica: que fue eso

Tetsu: esto ya te liberaste de un poco el hipnosis pero no por completo

Ranmachica. Que quieres decir ha

Tetsu: si aún te falta una cosa más pero toma estos dos dijes los protegerán a ti y Akane no podrá sepáralos – era un dije de diamante de tres diamantes puntiagudos (como el que usa naruto siempre me gusto ese dige es muy lindo) uno era color rojo y el otro celeste- este color es celeste todavía no se vuelve rojo hasta que ella este completamente segura que le perteneces dáselo no le pasara nada

Ranmachica: y como sé que

Tetsu: que los van a hipnotizar fácil no lo harán más bien los protegerán por si otras personas intentaran intervenir con ustedes tranquilo no sucederá este dige no lo permitirá ya lo veras me voy porque seguro querrás estar solo

Ranmachica: espera gracias

Tetsu: de nada solo espero seguir con tu amistad

Ranmachica: si pero tranquilo seguiremos siendo amigos pero tendrá que esperar a que yo vuelva a confiar en ti está bien

Tetsu: es lo justo pero gracias espero ganarme tu confianza de nuevo por ciento toma es agua caliente adiós – se fue de ahí

Naviki: que había grabado toda la conversación salió corriendo de ahí a ver que el chico se acercaba por suerte para ella no la anotaron

Naviki: que suerte la mía tendré muchas ganancias con esto vamos a ver cuánto dan los chicos por esto-pensaba la codiciosa Naviki –pero antes necesito averiguar que más le hizo ese chico a mi cuñadito ya se kosukugui me ayudara voy buscarlo una vez lo hayo corrió a él y lo arrastro lejos donde nadie pudiera escucharlos

Kosukugui: Naviki que te pasa por que me arrastras así he

Naviki: cállate y escucha primero

Así que Naviki le enseño el video a kosukugui se impresiono al ver tal información pero se entristeció al saber que su Akane se entregó a el

Kosukugui: y bien que quieres con esto

Naviki: necesito tu ayudad para averiguar que más le hizo a Ranma alguna forma que antes nunca lo habíamos visto

Kosukugui: pero que gano yo con esto que Ranma me muela a golpes estás loca

Naviki: no porque no se dará cuenta que fuiste tú el que lo soplo me echaran la culpa a mí no te preocupes no diré que fuiste tú a cambio te doy fotos de Akane totalmente gratis que dices

Kosukugui: gratis mmmmm bueno te ayudare veré que más le hizo pero yo jamás te di esa información oíste

Naviki: trato

Kosukugui: trato

Y así lo hicieron una por ganar dinero y el otro por no estar muerto a golpes

CAPITULO 4

Ya había pasado una semana desde el trato de que hicieron

Naviki: y bien que me tienes que decir

Kosukugui: buen veras estábamos en clases y vi algo que a Ranma no sé cómo explicártelo como es el con esas chicas que lo persiguen

Naviki: bueno es amable sobre todo con ukio , kodachi siempre intenta huir y Shampo bueno se pone nervioso cada vez que se le acerca o intenta darle de comer una comida que este hechizada pero siempre es amable con ellas tres creo que las aprecia como amigas porque

Kosukugui: bueno él se ha portado muy diferente con ellas 3

Naviki: diferente a que te refieres

Kosukugui: bueno cada vez que se le acerca ukio se molesta con ella y es grosero pero no al modo de insultarla con kodachi bueno la trata como si no existiera en este mundo y Shampo cada vez que se le acerca o habla bueno sale a vomitar y no lo digo literal mente sino vomita un día de estos ella le estaba reclamando y bueno él se enojó y le dijo que no la soportaba ni oír porque le daba nausea solo con oírla o verla, pero

Naviki: pero que

Kosukugui: con tu hermana es otra cosa

Naviki: no entiendo

Kosukugui: si con ella bueno veras es cariñoso y amable con ella podría jurar que la trata como una reina

Naviki: jajajajajaja en serio Ranma amable con mi hermana si siempre se tratan de lo peor como puede tratarla así

Kosukugui: no es broma es enserio Ranma hasta podría jurar que le veo ojos de enamorado él le regalo un collar que tiene un diamante de tres picos no selo has visto

Naviki: ya que lo dices si le he visto ese collar pero ella me dijo que era una baratija que lo compro por ahí

Kosukugui: no fue el que selo regalo lo peor delante de las chicas

Naviki: en serio pero gracias kosukugui por la información y toma fotos de Akane en bikini

Kosukugui: ha gracias Naviki no hemos hablado de esto y nunca tuve un trato contigo

Naviki: lo mismo digo así que lo compraste hermanita eres una pequeña mentirosa jmm bueno a reunirme con los chicos

En nekoten unos chicos estaban muy ansiosos a que Naviki terminara su pedido lógica mente invitado por ellos

Shampo: y bien cuál es la valiosa información Naviki

Rioga: si estamos esperando ase ratos

Ukio: y sin hablar de cuanto no va a costar

Kodachi. Yo pagare lo que sea por esa valiosa información

Kuno: igual yo liberare delas crueles manos a Akane y chica cabellos de fuego del cruel yugo de saotome

Naviki: lo que sea chicos lo que tengo no es cualquier información

Shampo: Shampo pagar lo que sea

Nosotros también dijeron al mismo tiempo

Naviki: bueno 30.0000 mil yenes cada uno y el doble la otra parte de la información

Ellos casi se desmayan de la suma pero no tuvieron más remedio que pagar

Naviki: bueno ya que pagaron todo chicas como las trata mi cuñado ha

Muy mal dijeron las 3

Naviki: que dirían si no es por su propia voluntad

Shampo: a que te refieres

Naviki: si han visto a un chico cabello plateado estar con Ranma

Ukio: si es compañero de la clase por

Naviki: bueno en este disco está toda la información de que el las trata tan mal y Akane ala mil maravillas

Shampo: no entender que tiene que ver ese chico con Ranma

Ukio: yo tampoco

Naviki: vean el video y lo sabrán- se levantó y se marchó de hay

Rioga: bueno vamos a verlo

Kodachi: ponga el condenado disco de una vez

Pusieron el disco en el DVD se sorprendieron al tal declaración de Ranma y Akane más que todo del chico, ellos estaba con el temblaban de furia se veía como si fuera a quemar todo el local

Shampo: nunca me han humillado en mi vida ellos dos y esa cualquiera de Akane malas pagara ya lo vera

Kodachi: si seguro convenció a ese chico que lo hiciera para que lo embrujara

Ukio: ahora comprendo todo porque ranchan era tan grosero conmigo

Rioga: estas muerto Ranma saotome

Kuno: nunca pensé que Ranma fuera la chica pelirroja estas doblemente muerto y lo más peor manchaste la pureza de mi tigresa Akane tendo

Shampo: voy por ella en este mismo instante

Ukio: espera Shampo todos ustedes no es mejor esperar hasta el lunes así todos nos vengaremos de Ranma como de Akane que dicen

Kodachi: eso es la mejor idea que has tenido un día más o un día menos no nos afectara

Rioga: yo pienso lo mismo pero ukio me quedo con ustedes sino llego una semana después

Ukio: claro Rioga tú también tienes derecho así que el lunes al medio día oyeron

Si dijeron todas unas carcajadas de maldad se escucharon en todo el restaurante

CAPITULO 5 CHARPER

Al día siguiente una peli Azul estaba caminando de un lado para el otro muy ,muy,muuuy nerviosa con una cara de susto como si hubiera visto al diablo en persona y una pelo rosado con cara de aburrimiento y las manos sosteniéndose los cachetes

Akane: que voy a ser que voy a ser –pensaba la chica

Sara: que más acerté la prueba y Ya no crees

Akane: Sara ya te dije que dejes de leer mi mente acaso no aprendiste la lección la ves pasada o quieres repetirla

Sara: no todavía me acuerdo si tu prometido no te hubiera contando mi lindo cuerpo no hubiera recibido daño alguno

Inicio del recuerdo

Akane: Ranma que te pasa porque tan pensativo amor

Ranma: es que no sé cómo lo vallas a tomar

Akane: si me explicas lo entenderé

Ranma: es que, que

Akane: Ranma estoy perdiendo la paciencia

Ranma: está bien pero recuerda que yo te amo con todas mis fuerzas de mi alma kane no lo dudes no amaría así a nadie mas

Akane: Ranma

Ranma. Bueno veras. Ranma le conto todo desde que lo hipnotizaron hasta que se liberó una parte de ella y los collares que le dieron para proteger su amor – y eso paso

Akane: así que ellos dos y nosotros dios pero ya verán

Ranma: Akane

Akane: Ranma aléjate de mí en un buen rato sino mi furia será para ti me oíste

Ranma: lo quque tú digas- mientras la veía alejarse furiosa a dar caza para sus víctimas

Fin del recuerdo

Sara: y quisiera no repetirlo lo bueno fue que tú me perdonaste me costó mucho

Akane: si eres muy persistentes sabias

Inicio del recuerdo

Sara: Akane por favor perdóname

Akane: aléjate no te me acerques

Sara: por favor no lo hice con mala intención era para ayudarlos

Akane: a que ha dime me acosté con él y no sé si me ama no sabes cómo me siento

Sara: pero él te ama lo se

Akane: como lo sabes he

Sara: como lo se anda muy deprimido y triste

Akane: no te creo

Sara: es verdad él no lo confeso que eres tú su único amor, que te ama con locura, que con solo tu ha ha

Akane: a que

Sara: que solo contigo ha hecho el amor fue su primera vez también

Akane: que hablas en serio

Sara: si él te ama

Akane: pero las demás se le ha insinuado como es que fue su primera ves dime

Sara: bueno este yo también pensé que era mentira pero él dijo que nunca había como te lo explico mmmmm que no sabía que era hacer el amor con una mujer

Akane: en serio

Sara: si por favor Akane perdóname yo lo hice porque ustedes dos se aman no me odies eres la única amiga que he tenido siiii

Akane: está bien pero tendrás que ganarte mi confianza de nuevo oíste

Sara: enserio gracias Akane no te arrepentiros lo juro- mientras la abrasaba con cariño

Fin del recuerdo

Akane: si ese día te has ganado mi amista aunque no dejas de leer mi mente aunque a veces funciona para saber que piensa mi prometido

Sara: si y dime como hizo Ranma para reconquistarte de nuevo dime

Akane: bueno veras

Inicio del recuerdo

Ranma: Akane por favor ya te dije que no fue mi culpa

Akane: nunca es tu culpa Ranma siempre es lo mismo

Mientras se iba a su habitación le cerró la puerta en la cara se dio la vuelta y vio en su cama un corazón con pétalos de rosa en el centro había un osito de felpa con un letrerito diciendo te extraño u una nota agarro la nota que decía

Nota

Akane sé que no merezco tu perdón pero dame una oportunidad yo te amo te amo demasiado para perderte no aguanto más esta situación sé que estas dolida no me odies amor mío no lo soportaría te amo te amo no me cansaría de repetírtelo mi hermosa kane

Akane: Ranma

Se dirigió a la puerta y ahí estaba Ranma con una rosa blanca frente a su rostro

Ranma: Akane le darías una oportunidad a este tonto, engreído, insensible, y malhumorado prometido tuyo

Akane: pasa y averiguaro

Entraron juntos a la habitación donde se amaron de nuevo

Fin del recuerdo

Sara: enserio eso hizo que romántico enserio que envidia que detalle haaa si Tetsu fuera así

Akane: que dices si tu prometido te trata como una reina

Sara: si pero nunca tiene detalles así bueno no importa ya hasta la prueba de una vez me dijiste que en la tarde estaba las del laboratorio

Akane: si pero si sale positivo dime que hago dime

Sara: qué clase de pregunta es esa lógico tenerlo no lo vas abortar o si

Akane: no jamás haría eso pero si no soy buena madre dime que madre hace comida toxica en lugar de nutritiva dime

Sara: mira Akane tu bebe si necesita comida nutritiva pero eso no es lo importante tienes que darle tu amor tu protección tu cariño serás una buena madre ya lo veras

Akane: hagamos de una vez esa condenada prueba de una vez por todas pero

Sara: hay ya vamos al baño de una vez sino no saldrás dela duda encerrada en tu habitación

Sara arrastro Akane sin compasión al baño después de unos minutos Akane salió en silencio del baño

Akane: no puede ser estoy, estoy

Sara: Ya Akane no es tal malo ya lo veras mejor vamos donde tofu seguro ya tienen ya los resultados vamos a veces estas cosas fallan vamos si

Se fueron al consultorio del doctor

Tofu: a hola pequeña Akane

Akane: doctor dígame los resultados

Tofu: si ya vinieron pero espero que

Akane: dígame

Tofu: léelo tú misma en la parte de arriba

Akane: los resultados de la paciente Akane tendo en la muestras de sangre son positivo -dejando caer la hoja de sus manos

Tofu: Akane, Akane resiona Dios se desmayó señorita traiga me el alcohol que está en la mesa rápido

Sara: si voy, voy aquí tiene

El doctor le puso él le puso un algodón en la nariz para que lo oliera al segundo ya estaba reaccionando

Tofu: Akane te encuentras bien

Akane: estoy embarazada doctor ESTOY ENBARAZADA ESLO QUE ME PASA -grito

Sara: Akane tranquilízate tú no solo tienes la culpa

Akane: ha si es verdad yo no soy la única pero ya vera ese baka cuando lo encuentre

Tofu: bueno Akane tendrás que cuidarte aquí tienes este cartón donde vas a llevar el control de tu embarazo y tienes que serte pruebas de laboratorio de anemograma completo y otros estudios también examen de orina por cierto no mates al padre del bebe antes de conocerlo si

Akane: está bien doctor ese baka es muy resístete a mis golpes adiós doc. Nos vemos y por favor no le diga a nadie si yo misma quiero decirles

Tofu: está bien pero no tardes mucho en dar la noticia

A las dos iban caminando en silencio hasta que una lo rompió

Sara: y que piensas hacer

Akane: primero a matar a mi lindo tormento segundo decirle a mi familia tercera no tengo ni idea – asiendo que la otra callera de espaldas

Sara: como que no tienes ni idea Akane

Akane: si no la tengo

Sara: eres tonta o te haces

Akane: oye yo no te estoy ofendiendo

Sara: si ya lo sé pero tendrías que pensar en cuidarte más que ahora viene la cigüeña en camino

Akane: si pero ya no podre entrenar mas

Sara: quien dice veras Akane podrás entrenar solo no como antes los movimientos tendrás que ser menos duros

Akane: como

Sara: si veras tendrás que asarlo con más como te explico La mayoría de las personas asociamos las artes marciales con los deportes de contacto como el kung fu y el karate. Pero hay otras disciplinas, a menudo llamadas "Meditación en Movimiento", que combinan movimientos con la respiración controlada mental y corporalmente, mediante un entrenamiento que promueve la salud y el bienestar. Por ejemplo, el Tai Chi, que evolucionó a partir del Qigong, otra actividad ideal para mujeres embarazadas.

Akane: no entiendo puedo practicar pero yo soy estilo libre es más bruco no se eso que tu mencionas y no tengo dinero como para pagarlo dime como lo hare

Sara: Akane yo sé y no te estoy cobrando

Akane: enserio tú sabes pero no

Sara: solo porque me vea coqueta me arregle y valla al último grito de la moda no quiere decir que no sepa defenderme porque crees que mi novio se asusta tanto ha

Akane: enserio bueno lo siento pero tú apariencia engaña

Sara: si ni yo misma me lo creo no sé cómo esta belleza de mujer sea real

Akane: iba bien eres peor que mi prometido con el ego un poco más arriba

Sara: oye bueno vámonos

Se fueron a doyo juntas por suerte para Akane su prometido estaba ahí se sentaron a almorzar todos juntos

Akane: Ranma necesito hablar contigo yo me levanto primero luego vas tú a mi habitación oíste - murmuraba

Ranma: está bien – dijo al mismo tono no siendo persuadido por Sara, y Naviki

Akane: gracias kasumi estuvo delicioso con permiso – se levantó i se fue de ahí a los minutos Ranma también se levantó agradeció la comida y se retiro

Naviki: y a estos que les pasa

Kasumi: ya basta Naviki seguro tienen tarea que hacer

Sara: si es eso el profeso nos dejó mucha

Nodoka: y tu jovencita ya la hiciste

Sara: si señora ayer la termine

Naviki: si así lo llaman ahora

Sara: si es verd-no termino la frase cuando quedo viendo fija mente los ojos de ella

Naviki: he qué te pasa tengo monos en la cara o que

Sara: que fue lo que hiciste Naviki estás loca

Naviki: a ti que vicho te pico

Sara: sabes perfectamente lo que te estoy hablando y no vayas a serte la que no sabes

Naviki: no sé lo que me estás hablando

Cuando se percató de que la agarró del brazo para sacarla de ahí dejando a la familia con signo de pregunta en sus mentes

Mientras en la parte de arriba de la casa una joven estaba sentada al frente de su escritorio sin mirar al joven que le había dado los resultados

Ranma: entonces es verdad seremos padres- solo la vio asentir sin mirarlo

Akane estaba de espaldas no lo miraba solo escucho que abrieron la puerta de su habitación para después cerrarla vio al frente de su ventana y unas lágrimas de se derramaron por su mejillas pero sintió unos fuertes brazos por detrás su corazón latía con fuerza

Ranma tenía la prueba en sus manos una alegría lo rodio se levantó abrió la puerta del cuarto de su prometida y se asomó que nadie estuviera afuera y la cerro con seguro camino donde ella y la abrazo con fuerza

Akane. Pensé que te avías ido

Ranma: tonta no más bien me estaba fijando que nadie estuviera a fuera –mientras la volteaba para quedar al frente de ella – porque lloras ha dime

Akane: no pensé que tú no

Ranma: Akane es la mejor noticia que me has dado un bebe tuyo y mío porque me iba a enojar he dime

Akane: es que somos muy jóvenes ni siquiera hemos terminado la secundaria Ranma

Ranma: shsss tranquila ya veremos cómo – mientras se besaban tiernamente

Mientras que afuera dela casa una peli rosada tenia acorralada a Naviki

Naviki: se puede saber porque me sacaste así de la casa en serio que vicho te pico

Sara: deja de cambiar de tema sabes perfectamente lo que te estoy hablando

Naviki: y sigues con lo mismo

Sara: Naviki se perfectamente que tú le vendiste la información a ellos no finjas peor aún con el estado de tu hermana

Naviki: pero como sabes se supone

Sara: que este dige te protege pues déjame decirte que este no me afecta a mi si no solo a mi prometido yo soy más fuerte que él y no es por presumir es verdad tal vez él no lo puno detectar pero yo si

Naviki: bueno ya lo sabes se las vendí y a que te refieres con el estado de mi hermana ella es más fuerte que un toro y no digo literalmente puede derrotar a un gorila sin esfuerzo

Sara: si ya se no tienes por qué decirlo se cómo es la fuerza de ella digo porque ella está hasta la corinilla (coronilla significa está embarazada)

Naviki: como ella esta no, no puede estarlo dime que es mentira DIMELO-

Sara: ojala fuera mentira lo que te dije ojala fuera una vil y falsa mentira pero no lo es ella está esperando un hijo de Ranma lo peor que si centera que tú les vendiste la información a ellos no te va a ir lindo

Naviki: no puede ser ellas la van no yo no sabía lo juro seguro están planeando una venganza contra ellos

Sara: dime Naviki tú tienes envidia de ella verdad

Naviki: ha si la tengo no es justo que a ella la persigan todos especialmente

Sara: a Kuno estas enamorada de el verdad

Naviki: si lo estoy pero él no me toma en cuenta para siempre es su linda cabellos de fuego y fiera de mi hermanea

Sara: bueno voy ayudarte a que no te odien tendrás que ser buena actriz

Naviki: estás hablando conmigo no con cualquier tonto de la calle

Sara: bueno primero llamo a mi prometido luego a tu cuarto espero que tengas una buena historia

Naviki: tranquila hare mi mejor papel lo peor gratis

Sara: no lo arruines

Después de unos minutos se dirigieron al cuarto de ella

Naviki: bueno cual es el plan

Sara: Ya verás – estiro la mano y empezó a mover todos los objetos de la habitación tirando los libros del estante el colcho de la cama lo voltio la ropa del ropero la tiro por todas partes como si un huracán hubiera pasado por ahí Naviki tenía varias venas en la cabeza con ganas de estrangular a cierta chica de cabello rosa- bueno es tu turno

Naviki:1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10-contaba mentalmente-bueno hay voy AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Todos los miembros de la familia salieron disparados al ala parte de arriba al oír semejante grito hasta Ranma y Akane salieron del cuarto

Soun: que paso hija porque gritas

Nodoka: sí que le paso a tu habitación

Ranma: que paso aquí

Naviki: papa saquearon mi habitación lo peor la evidencia que tenia se la llevaron buaaaaaaa

Kasumi: que evidencia hermana

Akane: cual evidencia

Naviki: pues que ustedes están juntos esa evidencia saquearon mi cuarto

Nodoka: eso es cierto hijo ustedes estas juntos dime-dijo entusiasmada pero noto las ropas de los chicos- un momento porque tienes la faldas de tu pantalón fuera y porque tu trenza esta desarmada Akane tu falda esta desarreglada tu cabello esta revuelto

Ranma, Akane: bueno nosotros, nosotros bueno

Nodoka: no mendigan nada seguro mi hijo le estaba demostrando lo varonil que es

Soun: hoyo eso las escuelas se unirán por fin estos dos están juntos

Genma: si tendo por fin de tanta espera –abrasándose y bailando

Naviki: . Oigan aquí hay un problema grave

Ranma: si perdón de que se trata esa información

Naviki: pues veras .empezó a contarles todo lo de la grabación y su contenido Soun, Genma, Nodoka, kasumi no salían del asombro de lo que escuchaban Ranma y Akane desearon que la tierra los tragara- y eso paso ellas seguro entraron y se llevaron el cd que tenía tu confección Ranma

Soun: entonces ustedes dos y lo peor Genma como no te diste cuenta

Genma convertido en panda alzo un letrero: no sé de qué me hablan aquí solo hay un inocente panda

Soun: no me diga pues tome- mandándolo a volar muy lejos- y ustedes dos jovencitos espero que tomen maduramente la decisión de casarse porque esto no lo voy a pasar por alto

Nodoka: si tienen que casarse

Kasumi: si eso no es correcto chicos

Akane: está bien nos casaremos pero antes tenemos que contarles una noticia bueno no sé cómo lo tomaran

Soun: soy todo oídos

Ranma: si es que Akane está, está

Soun: que dilo

Ranma: haaa está embarazada señor (ho que valiente)

Soun: a estas-al instante se desmayó con cara de terror en su rostro

Kasumi: papa, papá ho chicos no debieron decírselo así no ven lo que le paso

Ranma, Akane: lo sentimos

Nodoka: bueno no queda de otra esperar a que reaccione

Sara: bueno yo me retiro adiós –salió huyendo de hay

Akane: cobarde me dejaste aquí a mi suerte –murmuraba para sí misma

CAPITULO 6 CHARPER

Al día siguiente dos chicos estaban en clases sin sospechar delo que les esperaba cuando oyeron al Kuno por el altavoz

Kuno: nobles estudiantes de esta institución les informo que todos se presenten en forma ordenada al patio de la escuela furican he hablado sin más el mejor y apuesto Kuno Tatewaki – haciendo que todos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca

Una vez reunidos todos al frente del escenario estaba Kuno con su traje tradicional y la espada de madera

Kuno: buenos días yo Kuno Tatewaki los he pedido venir a esta acto por que se ha cometido el más y despreciable crimen contra una de una las exótica flor de este lugar la más bella e casi inalcanzable para los varones de esta institución que asido manchada por el más vil de los hombres

Todos los de ahí no entendían ni papa lo que estaba diciendo hasta que se dieron cuenta que Ranma le dio una patada de lo arto que estaba de escucharlo

Ranma: se puede saber que sartas de tonterías estas diciendo

Kuno: ha Ranma que bueno que estas aquí tú eres el principal de este evento Akane podrías acercarte al escenario por favor

Ranma: a que tengo que ver yo en esta tontería

Kuno: tú más que nadie lo sabes -aun teniendo el micrófono en mano

Ranma: de que estás hablando

Kuno: ya lo veras a Akane que bien ya los dos están donde los quería sasuke encadénalos

Pero no pudo porque Ranma y Akane lo mandaron a volar gracia a aerolíneas saotome-tendo sin mencionar que no tendrán un aterrizaje perfecto sino doloroso cualquiera que quiera reclamar a esta empresa no podrá por que no se hacen responsable de cualquier lesión grave

Akane: que quieres Kuno

Ranma: habla de una vez

Kuno: bueno ponga la cinta

En una pantalla gigante estaban esperando que a que comenzaba el corto pero divisaron a Ranma y al chico peli plateado hablando tranquila mente cuando Ranma se percató de que cinta eran intento quitarla pero salto Rioga al escenario impidiéndole su paso

Ranma: quítate pchan

Rioga: no esto lo pagaras caro Ranma

Akane también intento pero se le pararon al frente shampo, kodachi y ukio no muy contentas Ranma se percató de ello lo que se le ocurrió por ese momento fue ponerse como escudo al frente de Akane pero se pararon en seco al escuchar al Ranmachica decir: yo le hice el amor a mi prometida, yo le hice el amor a mi prometida varias veces repetían en el disco un silencio reino en el escenario solo se escuchaba le viento soplar no emitían ni una sola palabra todos los varones e igual que las mujeres miraban con desprecio asiento chico de la trenza empezaron a murmurar cosas desagradables –oyeron pobre Akane -decía unos- Ranma es un ser despreciable-murmuraban otros-como pudo caer Akane tan bajo caer en las redes de el-decían otros-Akane pensaba que era diferente pero no cayo fácil-decían sin ningún fulgor asiendo que Akane se sintiera de lo peor Ranma por otro lado estaba más que furioso deseaba darles su merecido pero si se apartaba de ella peligraba ella y el niño que venía en camino

Shampo: aire quítate de ahí acaso Akane no sabe defenderse

Kodachi: si ya que se metió en tu cama que sepa enfrentarla

Ukio: Ranma apártate para acabar esto de una vez por todas

Ranma: No, no le tocaran ni un pelo a mi prometida oyeron

Rioga: Ranma tu estas con nosotros enfréntate como un hombre

Ranma: No, no podrán quitarme de aquí

Cuando vio una cinta radian Akane para quitarla de ahí empezó la lucha Kuno y Rioga le daban con todo a Ranma, Ranma solo esquiva pero no estaba al 100% porque estaba preocupado por su prometida que lo que hacía era esquivar las espátulas la cinta y chuis de la china mientras se cubría el vientre

Ranma: Rioga escucha Akane

Rioga: cállate no escuchare nada de ti ni su nombre tienes derecho

Ranma: no Rioga Akane no pued-no termino porque Kuno casi le atraviesa la espada

Kuno: tu vil canalla no tienes derecho a decir nada hoy defenderemos el honor de mi bella Akane tendo

Ranma: que tercos son ustedes dos Akane-ninguno de los dos lo dejaba hablar sus ira los estaba cegando, Ranma estaba realmente preocupado ya veía como esas tres la iban atacar sin compasión lo único que podía era rogar que no la golpearan pero no duro cuando oyó a cierta chinita decir

Shampo: Akane deja de esquivarnos o que no tienes honor ja saber cuál eres una cualquiera te metiste en la cama de airén pero esto se acaba hoy

Akane no le salió ninguna palabra estaba aterrada solo pensaba que en cualquier momento la podían lastimar a ella y su bebe en ese un momento sin darse cuenta kodachi la rodio con la cinta de gimnasia sin posibilidad de escapar solo veía a ukio y a shampo ir directamente a ella estaba temblando sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir solo cerro los ojos para que en cualquier momento recibir los golpes de ellas dos , pero no llegaron porque sintió que al quien la abrazo como si fuera un escudo humano escucho un grito de dolor abrió los ojos y vio una cabellera color castaña de pelo corto vio ahí no lo podía creer su hermana Naviki defendiéndola ella la caprichosa y codiciosa de la familia también vio que estaba llorando nunca pensó ver a su hermana así con la mirada tan triste y tan no sabía cómo descifrar en ese momento parecía casi humano ella siempre era fría y calculadora

Akane: porque dime si tú no

Naviki: lo siento sé que no tengo perdón hermana sé que he hecho muchas cosas encontrar tuya y Ranma lo sé pero es que tenía envidia hermanita tú la siempre amable. La de la linda sonrisa por eso siempre te envidie por tener a todos tras de ti y al que yo amo también pero nunca me ara caso pero ya no importa por favor no me odies hermana – para después desmayarse

Akane: Naviki, Naviki no te odio hermana – decía en lágrimas

Shampo: tonta porque intervenir esta no es tu pelea

Ukio: déjala esta desmayada vamos a terminar con esto –pero no pudieron porque otra persona se puso en frente de ellas-ranchan que ases aquí

Shampo: apártate airén esta no es tu pelea, un momento tú no estabas peleando con Rioga y Kuno- se fijó a un lado vio como estaban inconscientes- estos son unos inútiles –murmuro

Ranma: no, no dejare que la toque

Shampo: porque airén porque tú no la amas tu deber es amarme a mi

Ukio: es verdad siempre la ofendes y la defiendes ya sabemos que no eres tu

Kodachi: Ranmasama apártate de ella sé que te embrujo jojojoojo yo te liberare amor mío pero primero tengo que derrotar a esta resbalosa del camino jojojoojo

CAPITULO 7 CHARPER

Ukio: es verdad ella utilizo peores trucos que shampo

Shampo: es verdad está te sedujo y se metió a tu cama pero pobre según ella te atrapo pobre ingenua jajajajajaja

Ranma: CALLESEN USTEDES NO TIENEN PORQUE OFERDELA DE ESE MODO

Ukio: no rancha es la verdad tu estas embrujado por

Ranma: CALLENSE USTEDES ESTAN EQUIVOCADAS ELLA NO HIZO NADA FUI YO, YO LA SEDUGE, YO LE HICE EL AMOR, YO FUI EL QUE EMPESO A CONSQUITARLA PORQUE YO ESTOY PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADO DE ELLA ASI LA QUE LE TOQUE UN SOLO CABELLO LO JURO NO ME INPORTARA QUE SEAN MUJERES SE LAS VERAN CONMIGO –les grito a las tres que estaba petrificada del miedo nunca vieron a Ranma furioso

Shampo: airén pero las leyes

Ranma: mira shampo son tus leyes no mías jamás me casaría con una mujer que solo quiere llevarme como un trofeo ni mucho menos me casaría contigo ukio jamás te vi como mujer siempre te vi como una hermana y kodachi de ti no sé qué pensar así que les pido por favor que ya no me molesten ni a mi prometida y mi futura esposa oyeron

Shampo: QUE TIENE ELLA QUE NO TENGA YO DIME

Ranma: quieres saber pues ella tiene el más noble corazón que tú, nunca me ha ayudado sin obtener algo a cambio, nunca me ha obligado a estar con ella por el compromiso, jamás ha usado magia para atraparme ni abrasarme con la intención de que le toque su cuerpo mucho menos salirme desnuda frente a mí para provocarme ella siempre lo hacía porque le nacía de corazón

Shampo: pero yo soy mejor guerrera que Akane se cocinar mejor que Akane se tratarte mucho mejor que Akane y tengo mejor cuerpo que Akane –decía con tristeza

Ranma: si sé que tú tienes muchas virtudes pero a mí nunca me gústate para mí tú eres una buena amiga solo eso así que por favor déjenos en paz a mí y mi futura esposa por favor yo les tengo mucho cariño pero si siguen con eso lo que ganaran es mi odio

Ukio: sabes esto lo presentía pero por mi yo no quiero perder tu amista y tu Akane será mejor que lo cuides como es debido porque si no yo misma te lo quitare ha Ranma por favor no vallas por un tiempo a uchans hasta que se me pase oíste – se fue de ahí

Kodachi: jojojoojo Ranma te arrepentirás de dejar a mí y mi fortuna jojojojojojo-se fue saltando de ahí

Shampo: shampo admite que perdió pero Ranma nunca oíste nunca vallas a la aldea no recibimos bien a los que rechazan a nosotras las amazona – se fue con una sutil amenaza

Ranma: estas bien-pregunto Akane

Akane: si Naviki está mal Ranma la golpearon ay que llevarla donde tofu-mientras Ranma la desataba se levantó y fueron directo con el doc.

Una vez en el consultorio de tofu

Tofu: chicos que sucedió

Ranma: tuvimos un encuentro bueno Akane no la tocaron pero Naviki revísela está mal

Tofu: bueno pónganla en la camilla

Los chicos salieron de consultorio pasaron una hora tofu salió

Tofu: chicos Naviki está fuera de peligro un poco y la matan pero es una chica fuerte

Akane: podemos verla

Tofu: claro pasen

Pasaron allí estaba Naviki volteado el rostro a la ventana con la vista perdida

Akane: Naviki como te sientes

Naviki: fatal y no lo digo por los golpes que recibí

Akane: shsss ya hermana tranquilízate

Naviki: tranquilizarme jmm eso ni yo me lo creo Akane casi te quitan lo más preciado por mi

Akane: ya Naviki no fue tu culpa fueron ellas la que me atacaron tú no fui-no termino porque la interrumpió

Naviki: NO ENTIEDES SI YO NO UBIERA VENDIDO LA INFORMACION ELLOS JAMAS TE UBIERRAN ATACADO

Akane: vendido pero tú digite

Naviki: SE LO QUE DIJE PERO NO SABES COMO LO LAMENTO ESTOY FATAL CASI MATAN A TU HIJO POR MICULPA POR MI CODICIA POR MI ENVIDIA HACIA TI POR NO TENER AL HONBRE QUE AMO A MI LADO POR QUE SIEMPRE ESTA DETRÁS DETI NO LO ENTIENDES

Akane: entonces si fuiste tú pero que te hice hermana para que me tuvieras tanto rencor dime

Naviki: nada hermana tú no hiciste nada fui yo por no ser igual a ti por no ser la dulce y hermosa la amable con todos yo siempre fui para todos la codiciosa, la fría, la reina de los negocios pero nunca la simpática Naviki

Akane: pero tú no eres así bueno si eres egoísta, sacas provecho de todo asta de nosotros pero en el fondo eres buena solo que bueno no se talvez

Naviki: sabes Akane mejor no me defiendas tanto solo te pido tu perdón solo eso me perdonaras algún día hermana

Akane: Naviki tranquila no es necesario yo te perdono somos familia yo te perdono pero dime a quien te gusta hermana talvez te pueda ayudar

Naviki: lo dudo el nunca estaría ni se interesaría en mi créelo

Akane: pero como sabes dime no puede ser tan difícil

Naviki: te daré una pista ho mi amada cabellos de fuego y mi friera Akane tendo

Akane: ku….ku Kuno pero tú es una broma verdad- ella lo negó- pero tú siempre le vendes fotos mías y de Ranma no entiendo

Naviki: si ya lo sé pero era para que se fijara en mi ridículo no

Akane: no, no es ridículo pero una pregunta y quiero que seas sincera tu estas interesada en su dinero o real mente estas enamorada de el dime

Naviki: la verdad – ella asintió- bueno al principio fue su dinero pero al tiempo eso no se fue cambiando sabes por eso siempre estaba con el cerca para que notara esos versos que escribía para ti aunque no son los más románticos fue poco a poco gustarme cuando te acuerdas cuando supuestamente un amigo de sasuke dijo que la primera mujer que viera seria su esposa –ella asintió de nuevo-bueno eso fue para una alegría al fin se iba afijar en mi hermanita en mi pero como siempre nunca sucedió creo que jamás lo hará

Akane: pero hermana no te des por vencida véame a mi yo sufría por Ranma y ahora está conmigo y nos casaremos tú puedes no se tratar de conquistarlo no te rindas hermana

Naviki: dime hermana que me asegura que se fijara en mi dime estos años no han servido de nada sabes estoy cansada por favor quiero estar sola si vete

Akane: está bien te dejare sola hermana- se levantó al cerrar la puerta puso su oído en la puerta por primera vez oyó a Naviki llorar jamás la vio ni la oyó pero estaba sufriendo así sin más se fue de ahí donde estaba su prometido

Ranma: que pasa amor por que estas así

Akane: como me dijiste

Ranma: amor te molesta

Akane: no me gusta cómo suena

Ranma: ha pero que te pasa por que esta tan melancólica dime

Akane: es Naviki ella sufre mucho cielo sufre peor que nosotros

Ranma: no entiendo de qué sufre

Akane: de amor no correspondido

Ranma: Naviki sufriendo de amor es broma verdad- Ranma sabía que Naviki solo amaba el dinero no le cabía que ella sufriera de amor- Akane es broma no creo que tu hermana sufra por ello

Akane: no Ranma ella si sufre por amor ella misma me lo dijo yo tampoco le creí en ese instante pero su mirada ella está sufriendo mucho y no te imaginas por quien

Ranma: quien es

Akane: bueno es alguien muy cómo te lo digo mmmmm hace las más ridículas entradas y las cursis poesías

Ranma: como el único que hace esas entradas es un momento no puede ser de el pero que le ve seguro su billetera porque tú y yo sabemos que el peor candidato no digo por la fortuna digo por hay que estar chiflado de la cabeza para fijarse en el

Akane: si yo también casi me caigo de espaldas al escuchar de sus propios labios que ella está enamorada de el asta que me agarran escalofríos solo de pensarlo pero ya sabes el amor es ciego

Ranma: bien ciego mira que enamorarse de Kuno Akane por precaución digámosle al doc. Que le revise la vista creo que tu hermana ocupa urgentemente unos anteojos seguro le falta la vista-dijo en son de burla

Akane: Ranma eso no es gracioso – más bien estaba aguantándose las ganas de reír

Ranma: ya amor apuesto que tú no aguantas la risa

Akane: no mejor vámonos de aquí antes que me en piense a reír- así lo salió con rapidez ya estar lejos de la clínica se miraron y empezaron a carcajearse de esa noticia tan inesperada

Akane: ya Ranma es suficiente

Ranma: si Akane ho mi amada reina del hielo Naviki yo seré tu más sublime sirviente si me aceptas-imitando a Kuno

Akane: ho mi amado te asentare si me das 10.000 yenes –imitando a su hermana

Ranma: con gusto tú sabes que eso no es nada para mí y mi fortuna jajajajajaja

Akane: ya Ranma en serio debemos ayudar a Naviki ella está sufriendo mucho

Ranma: si pero como tú sabes la obsesión que tiene Kuno con nosotros

Akane: si pero que podemos hacer

Ranma: no tengo ni idea -

Se marcharon de ahí sin percatar que cierta persona los escuchaba sonrió y se fue de ahí

Mientras en la clínica una chica estaba muy triste y deprimida no por el negocio sino por desafortunada vida amorosa al no poder tener al hombre de su vida a su lado

Tofu: como te encuentras Naviki?

Naviki: bien supongo

Tofu: ya todo se solucionará

Naviki: eso espero gracias doc.

Tofu: no hay de que te dejo sola- se levantó y se fue

Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse

Naviki: doc. Ya le dige que estoy bien- sin apartar la vista de la ventana

Kuno: pues por lo que yo estoy viendo no es así

Naviki: Kuno que haces aquí – voltio sorprendida

Kuno: nada solo quería ver como estabas

Naviki: pue maso menos estaré bien

Kuno: haaa- fue lo que salió su boca

Naviki: bueno ya sabes que estoy bien a que has venido no tengo fotos de mi hermana y la pelirroja

Kuno: no, no vine a eso precisamente

Naviki: entonces a que se puede saber

Kuno: tengo una duda-mientras se sentaba en la cama de ella- me aclararías

Naviki: depende de que es

Kuno: pues bueno- se lanzó a besar a una muy muuuuy sorprendida Naviki pero ella se aparto

Naviki: que por que lo hiciste

Kuno: dime Naviki es cierto lo que escuche que tu está enamorada de mi dime

Naviki: no sé de qué hablas- apartándole la mirada pero Kuno agarro su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos

Kuno: dime la verdad

Naviki: para que si tú nunca te fijarías en mi si es una broma mejor déjame sola

Kuno: no es ninguna broma Naviki si te bese fue que tú me gustas

Naviki: no te creo Kuno déjame sé que ti te interesa a mi hermana y la chica pelirroja no juegues conmigo – mientras apartaba su mano bruscamente

Kuno: quieres la verdad lo Asia para darte celos pero tú nunca te fijaste en eso tú solo venias a mí por hacer negocio

Naviki: por favor Kuno tu siempre me restregabas en la cara lo hermosas que son ahora bienes y me dices que te gusto no me hagas reír

Kuno: si pero lo asías según yo para que me notaras para que no se quería que tú me gustase como yo a ti pero nunca lo asías siempre venía con fotos de ellas

Naviki: no es verdad tu siempre me las pedias

Kuno: no era para ponerte celosa pero tú siempre eres así indiferente dime cómo iba a saber que yo te gustaba ha no soy adivino ni tampoco tengo una bola de cristal para saber lo que tu sientes

Naviki: y como sé que lo que dices es verdad como sé que tu vienes a mí por haber perdido a mi hermana dime como creerte

Kuno: espero que con esto lo demuestre- se acercó a ella para darle un beso tierno para después profundizarlo mientras se iban recostando en la cama Naviki estaba en el cielo al sentir los labios de su amado con los suyos Kuno ni para que él estaba que saltaba de la emoción se estaba acariciando cuando

Tofu: Naviki vine hadarte el tu medí- callo al ver a los jóvenes separados muy agitados y rojos – uf este… bueno… sigan hagan como si yo nunca entre con permiso- para después ir se apurado de ahí dejando a un na pareja muy incomoda

Naviki rompiendo el silencio dijo: y en donde escuchaste esa información

Kuno: este fue cuando oí a tu hermana y tu cuñado burlándose de nosotros que por cierto nos imitaron a la perfección

Naviki: a ellos pero yo solo se lo conté a como que burlándose

Kuno: si lo estaban

Inicio del recuerdo

Akane: ya Ranma es suficiente

Ranma: si Akane ho mi amada reina del hielo Naviki yo seré tu más sublime sirviente si me aceptas-imitando a Kuno

Akane: ho mi amado te asentare si me das 10.000 yenes –imitando a su hermana

Ranma: con gusto tú sabes que eso no es nada para mí y mi fortuna jajajajajaja

Akane: ya Ranma en serio debemos ayudar a Naviki ella está sufriendo mucho

Ranma: si pero como tú sabes la obsesión que tiene Kuno con nosotros

Akane: si pero que podemos hacer

Ranma: no tengo ni idea -

Fin del recuerdo

Kuno: y eso paso

Naviki: que bárbara yo le cuento y ella se burla

Kuno: ya no te enojes además como no se iban a burlar si nosotros si somos así y todavía no me has contestado

Naviki: que pregunta- asiéndose la loca

Kuno: sabes perfectamente lo que te estoy diciendo tú no eres olvidadiza mucho menos tonta- recibiendo un golpe de gracia de Naviki- oye eso duele

Naviki: eso por decirme tonta y esto por lo de tu pregunta- lo agarro del rostro y lo beso- ahora vete

Kuno: está bien pero una pregunta más

Naviki: cual

Kuno: quieres ser mi novia

Naviki: si, si, Siiiii, quiero ser tu novia – mientras lo besaba

Kuno. Bueno me voy pero no te preocupes vendré a verte hasta que salgas

Naviki: desacuerdo ahora vete jijiji

Kuno: bueno ya me voy si no antes de esto- le dio un beso corto- ahora si me voy – salió de hay casi flotando

Naviki puso la almohada al rostro para ahogar el grito de emoción

Naviki: le gusto, le gusto jajajaja será un sueño- se pellizco a si misma – aus debe ser un sueño todavía – cuando entro el doctor- doc. Por favor golpéeme

Tofu: a que escuche mal tú me estas pidiendo que te golpee

Naviki: si es que creo que estoy soñando todavía – tofu se acercó para tocarle la frente

Tofu: no tienes fiebre

Naviki: no es eso es que Kuno me pidió ser su novia quisiera saber si es un sueño

Tofu: haaa es eso- levanto su mano y la cacheteo- ya despertaste

Naviki: me dolió no estoy soñando doc. No lo estoy gracias, gracias jajajaja

Ala mañana siguiente Ranma y Akane se fueron a la clínica con un cambio de ropa para Naviki

Akane: Naviki aquí tra- no termino la frase porque se quedó helada al ver a su hermana y Kuno darse un apasionado beso

Ranma: amor por que no avanzas – cuando se asomó sus ojos no lo podían creer- Kuno, Naviki- lo dijo alto que los chicos se separaron muy sonrojados

Naviki: jeje hola Akane este como estas

Akane saliendo del asombro: no también como tú me perdí de algo

Naviki: Na...Nanada hermana porque preguntas

Ranma: lo que yo vi no era nada al contrario estabas muy feliz

Kuno: tu cállate no es asunto tuyo – los hizo sacados a los dos dela habitación – mi bella diosa debe descasar así que les pido especial mente a ti hechicero saotome que no la molestes me oyeron ella estará en buenas manos yo Kuno Tatewaki el mejor de todos así que largo- una vez termino de hablar cerro fuertemente la puerta a Ranma y Akane que no entendían todavía lo que había sucedido

Ranma: insisto tu hermana necesita urgentemente un oculista mira que fijase en el

Akane: tienes razón-cuando vieron abrir de nuevo la puerta ahí estaba Kuno no muy contento

Kuno: Ranma escuche perfectamente lo que dijeron así que les pido por favor que guarde sus comentarios para ustedes largo de este lugar para que mi diosa Naviki tendo descanse FUUUEEEEERAAAAAAAAAAA- pero esta vez los persiguió con su espada asiendo que ellos huyeran de ahí.

Una vez alejados de la clínica muy amablemente siguieron su camino a la escuela

Ranma: y nosotros pensando como reunirlos

Akane: si pero cuando sucedió

Ranma: ni idea pero lo bueno es que no te llamo como lo hacía antes más bien fue no se diferente

Akane: si pero por mi está bien Naviki está con el que ama

Ranma: si ya no tengo que lidiar con ese tonto ni soportar su cursis poesía ni sus abrazos inesperados eso me quita un peso de encima

Akane: si es un alivio pero Ranma apresurémonos sino llegaremos tarde – corrieron a toda prisa cuando llegaron al portón ahí estaba Tetsu y Sara muy serios con una señora que les estaba ablando más bien criticando a Tetsu se acercaron para averiguar que pasaba con ellos

Sara: haaa Akane mira te presento a mi mama sango

Sango: mucho gusto tú debes ser Akane pero mira que bella eres

Akane: muchas gracias señora

Sango: y este quien es – señalando a Ranma

Sara: mama es Ranma es el amigo de Tetsu ya te lo dije

Sango: jmm seguro otro bueno para nada como tu prometido

Ranma: óigame- no término por que Tetsu le tapó la boca le movió la cabeza de forma negativa

Tetsu: y suegrita es una pena que nos deje tan a gusto que lo pasábamos – dijo con sarcasmo

Sango: y quien va pasar a gusto contigo por mí no estuvieras viviendo con mi hija pero ya que ella te ama mucho pero no quiere decir que te aprecie jovencito y tu Sara me avisas si este inútil te hace algo oíste adiós mi niña y tu linda me agrado conocerte las amigas de mi hija son bienvenidas ve voy mi vuelo sale adiós inútil

Tetsu: suegrita si quiere la ayudo –dijo- así se ira más rápido jajajaja-pensó pero recibió un codazo de su linda prometida

Sango: no es necesario me voy – se subió al taxi y se alejó a lo lejos

Ranma: linda tu suegra

Tetsu: shsss espera – cuando el taxi doblo la esquina- jajajajajaja si la vieja bruja se fue jajajaja

Sara: Siiiii al fin solos cariño

Tetsu: si no sabes la alegría amor espero que no vuelva en un tiempo

Sara: lo mismo digo

Akane: Sara por que la tratas así

Sara: amiga si la conocieras se mete en todo yo la amo pero yo y ella no podemos vivir en el mismo techo terminaríamos matándonos créeme

Tetsu: si, si supieran que a mí me saco de la alcoba para dormir en la fría sala y de feria criticarme de todo

Ranma: si mira a mí me trato mal y apenas me vio imagínate estando en el mismo techo que ella

Akane: si bueno vámonos ya es tarde

Tetsu: no te preocupes la primera clase se retrasó no abra castigo vamos

Akane: volviste a leer la mente verdad

Tetsu: si pero solo saber no averiguo la privacidad de otros

Akane: que quieres decir con eso

Tetsu: no nada vámonos

Llegaron al aula por suerte para ellos el maestro todavía no había llegado

Tetsu: Ranma tienes algo que contarme

Ranma: para que si tú ya me leíste mi mente sabes lo que paso

Tetsu: si pero quiero saber cómo ellos estaban así no es que andaba detrás de ustedes

Ranma: si pero yo tampoco lo es solo los aye besándose

Tetsu: si es extraño

Ranma: dime Tetsu tú lo hipnotizaste igual que a mi

Tetsu: me creerías que yo no tuve nada que ver

Ranma: no se lo hiciste conmigo

Tetsu: si pero enserio no se seguro ellos se quería mucho antes no lo crees

Ranma: la verdad no se

En otro lado del salón las chicas conversaban

Sara: enserio bien por tu hermana

Akane: si pero para mí es nuevo

Sara: quieres la verdad

Akane: la verdad

Sara: si veras Naviki y Kuno se amaban mucho antes

Akane: como no entiendo

Sara: si ellos se amaban solo que los muy mmm zopencos pensaron en darse celos

Akane: celos

Sara: si tu hermana le vendía fotos a Kuno para que se fijara en ella y él pensó que haciendo todas esas cosas como acosándolos para que se pusiera celosa

Akane: entonces éramos parte de su juego- con una vena en su cabeza

Sara: pues si según ellos para que uno del otro no es ridículo

Akane: si pero mejor para mi

Sara: y dime como se ha portado señalado su vientre

Akane: bien solo esas molestias nauseas al levantarme y sabes quiero pedirte

Sara: si quero cuando es

Akane: oye cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no leas mi mente

Sara: si lo siento no lo puedo evitar

Akane: bueno este podrías decirme que está pensando Ranma

Sara: nada santo te lo aseguro solo no cierres la ventana de tu habitación

Akane: haaa- fue lo único que salió de su boca

Una vez que el maestro entro al aula todos pusieron atención en la clase pero cuando llego la clase de matemáticas

Maestro: Akane me potrias venir a la pizarra a realizar el ejercicio

Akane: claro- se levantó y sin ningún esfuerzo lo hizo

Maestro: muy bien Akane te felicito- puso su mano en su hombro

Akane estaba muy feliz de realizar el ejercicio pero cuando se le acercó el maestro detecto su perfume asiendo que ella se mareara puso su mano en su boca

Maestro: Akane que sucede – se sorprendió que ella se alejó violentamente de él, el la veía respirar agitada con lágrimas en sus ojos solo retrocedía- se puede saber qué te pasa estas enferma

Akane: No... Aléjese...por favor- cada vez no soportaba más

Maestro: alejarme pero que lo que le pasa esta pálida señorita

Akane: ALEJESE NO SOPORTO ESE OLOR SUYO NO SE ASERQUE

Maestro: olor que quiere decir señorita cálmese

Akane: NO ENTIENDE ALEJASE ME DAS NAUSEAS- fue lo último que dijo al salir corriendo al baño más cercano

Todos los de la clase se sorprendieron a la reacción de Akane con el profesor ella siempre era amable con los profesores los respetaba pero tampoco entendía por qué cuando Ranma salió detrás de ella no esperaron más y los siguieron una vez ahí vieron como como Akane estaba en los bebederos del patio con Ranma acariciando la espalda con mucho cariño ninguno de los dos detectaron a sus compañeros que estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos más ukio estaba intrigada por la situación

Ranma: estas mejor

Akane: si solo que el perfume del maestro me causo nauseas

Ranma: si recuerda lo que dijo tofu en tu estado es común

Unos de los alumnos dijo en vos baja

Daisuki: común profesor que quiere decir con eso – el profesor solo alzo los hombros pero casi a todos se les salen los ojos cuando Ranma le acariciaba muy tierna mente el vientre a Akane para después agachase y poner su oído en el

Ranma: que crees que sea niño o niña

Akane: no sé pero espero que tengan tus ojos – sonriendo muy tiernamente

Ranma: y tu cabello- para después darle un beso en el

Ukio: QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO –saliendo de su escondite para dejar a una pareja muy sorprendida- RANCHA EXIJO UNA EXPLICASION AHORA

Ranma: yo no tengo que explicarte nada- asiendo que se levantara para ponerse como escudo frente Akane

Ukio: ENTONCE POR QUE TU LE ACARICIAS EL VIETRE HA UN MOMENTO NO MEDIGAN QUE

Ranma: que ya te dije si le tocas un solo cabello me las pagaras

Ukio: ya TU ERES UNA MMM HAS CAIDO MUY BAJO TENDO AKANE ERES PEOR QUE SHAMPO DIME ERA LA UNICA FORMA DE ATRAPARLO VERDA CLARO UNA CHICA SIN NINGUN ATRATIBO NI MENOS HERMOSA ERES UNA- no termino por que Ranma la cacheteó

Ranma: TE PROHIBO QUE LA INSULTES DE ESA MANERA ELLA ES MUY MAS HERMOSA QUE TU POR DETRO Y POR FUERA ASI QUE TEPIDO QUE NO LA VUELBAS A OFENDER DE ESA MANERA MUCHO MENOS EN MI PRECENCIA

Ukio: JA SI A HORA LA DEFIENDES CREEME SE MERESE CADA UNA LAS PALABRAS QUE LE DIJE SOLO UNA CUALQUIERA SE ENBARASA APROPOSITO PARA ATRAPARTE BRAVO AKANE LO LOGRASTES LOGRASTE ATRAPARLO

Yuca: es verdad Akane estas

Akane: si lo estoy – dijo a hilo de vos sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir

Yuca: Akane shsss no llores tranquila – mientras se acercaba a consolar a su amiga

Ranma: AKANE- dijo duramente- NO LLORES TU NO ERES ASI MUCHO MENOS LO QUE ESTA-dijo con desprecio- DE DIGA YO TE AMO LO SABES ASI QUE DEJA DE LLORAR Y LEVANTA EL ROSTRO NO TIENES QUE AVERGONSARTE DE NADA ME OISTE

Akane: está bien – secándose las lágrimas

Ranma: Y TU UKIO SERA MEJOR QUE NO ME VUELVAS A DERIJIR LA PALABRA ME ENTENDISTE ESTA VES TE PASASTE DE LA RAYA ASI QUE ESPERO NO VOLVER ASERCARTE A MI ESPOSA OSINO ME CONOSERAS REALMENTE FURIOSO –dejando a una muy triste chica ya más relajado fue donde su amada- vámonos a casa amor no te ase bien si no quiero que te estreses aquí no es bueno para ti – dándole la mano que con gusto acepto para ir se a su salón para marcharse

Ukio: Ranma saotome esto me lo pagaras caro – para salir corriendo de ahí

CAPITULO 8 CHARPER

Después de que ukio salió de ahí no tenía cabeza para nada solo una cosa tenía en mente vengarse pero tenía que planearlo bien sin ser descubierta por sus nuevos amigos o su amado hasta que se le ocurrió una idea paso por una tienda compro una revista llego a su restaurante y empezó a recortar las letras de ella con una siniestra sonrisa

Ukio: con esto me vengare pero como lo hare sin que sospeche ya se selo enviare a kodachi y ella seguro lo repartiré yo mientras salgo de aquí sin que sospechen soy una genio

Una vez en terminar de hacer la carta la dejo en el buzón y con mochila en los hombros se dispuso a viajar con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro solo se veía la silueta de la chica desaparecer en el horizonte. Una semana después llego la dichosa carta a kodachi

Sasuke: señorita kodachi señorita kodachi

Kodachi: que quieres sasuke no ves que estoy ocupada

Sasuke: si discúlpeme pero llego carta para usted

Kodachi: carta de quien es

Sasuke: no dice pero en el sobre dice que le conviene leerla

Kodachi: es serio dámela y déjame sola

Sasuke: aquí tiene me retiro

Una vez saliendo de su presencia abrió el sobre se dispuso a leer la dichosa carta sus ojos casi se salen de la impresión temblaba de furia arrugo la carta sin romperla sus lágrimas salían

Kodachi: ahora entiendo SASUKE VEN AHORA MISMO – cuando vio a su fiel sirviente entrar –NECESITO QUE HAGAS MÁS DE UNA COPIA DE ESTA CARTA ESPARSELAS POR TODO LA CIUDA LA ESCUELA FURICAN POR TODAS PARTES DE INMEDIATO- GRITO

Sasuke: ssi se señorita en seguida – la recogió y se fue de ahí a ser su encargo

Kodachi: este será tu perdición tendo Akane jojojojojojo conmigo nadie pero nadie juega menos tu jojojojojojo

En una heladería 4 jóvenes conversaba tranquila mente

Akane: ya deje de burlarse yo no sabía que era hombre cuando entre al baño – muy ruborizada

Sara: en serio amiga te envidio tu viste el cuerpo de tu futuro marido antes jajajaja ya me imagino sus caras Ranma no te quitaba la mirada de tu cuerpo y tú tampoco de suyo jajajaja

Tetsu: si mira que pijines son verse antes de conocerse ningún hombre ha tenido esa oportunidad yo dure casi un año para ver el cuerpo desnudo de mi prometida que envidia eres el más suertudos delos hombres

Ranma: suertudo ser golpeado con la mesa y luego cacheteado si fue muy suertudo – dijo con sarcasmo

Tetsu: ya hombre no te enojes y dime como consiguieron que el director dejara que tu prometida siguiera en el colegió

Ranma: jeje jeje- rio nervioso – la katana de mama´ es muy efectiva

Sara: como no entiendo

Akane: si veras

Inicio del recuerdo

Nodoka: como Ranma no entiendo que quieres decir con que mi nuera no puede seguir el en cole dime

Ranma: si mama´ veras como descubrieron que ella está preñada no puede seguir estudiando por más que intente conversar al director no dejo y lo peor mama´ ella está deprimida sabes lo que le gusta estudiar no ha salido del cuarto estoy preocupado no sé qué hacer

Nodoka: tú no pero yo si vamos a hora misma donde ese sujeto – se metió al cuarto se arregló y con katana en mano- vámonos

Ranma: mama´ para que llevas esa cosa

Nodoka: tú no preguntes y sígueme

Una vez en la escuela el director los recibió con una muy traumatizada secretaria con la amenaza de cierta señora que le deslumbraba la katana en sus ojos

Director Kuno: bunas tardes señora saotome y tú Ranma vienes voluntaria mente a cortarte el pelo –se iba acercando con sus tijeras en mano pero lo que recibió fue un pataon en el rostro de parte de Ranma

Ranma: no digas tonterías

Director Kuno: entonces a que vinieron si es lo mismo de lo alumna Akane olvídenlo así que retirasen

Nodoka: Ranma hijo podrías retirarte por favor

Ranma: estas segura

Nodoka: no te preocupes sal si

Ranma: bueno – se retiró no muy convencido

Salió del despacho del director se sentó en unas delas sillas de espera vio una revistas se dispuso a leerlas estaba tan tranquilo pero de pronto oyó un grito que jamás oyó en su vida era el director gritando de horror lo que escucho decir fue: está bien señora dejara que la señorita tendo siga estudiando pero no me mate soy muy joven para morir- después de es solo salió su madre muy tranquila y pacifica como siempre

Nodoka: no vamos hijo ya Akane puede venir sin problemas a estudiar

Ranma: que paso a hi a dentro mama´

Nodoka: hijo siguieres dormir sin pesadillas mejor no preguntes

Ranma: cla…claro mama´

Fin del recuerdo

Ranma: si al día siguiente el director tenia miles de curan en el cuerpo yo le pregunte que le paso lo que hizo fue asustase y salir corriendo diciendo que la familia saotome somos unos rebeldes sin causa

Tetsu: haaa Ranma dime me prestas a tu madre para espantar a mi suegra- lo que recibió fue un codazo en el estómago de parte de su prometida- que… hice

Sara: todavía lo preguntas

Akane: ya no pelen es broma verdad Tetsu- con cara de asesina

Tetsu: cla. Claro so solo bro…bromimiaba – tartamudeando con miedo

Ranma: ya amor no lo atormentes-murmuraba

Akane; está bien –en el mismo tono de pronto sintió un escalofrió en toda la espalda como si fuera un mal presentimiento el pecho le apretaba

Sara: que pasa Akane que te paso

Akane: no se solo sentí como si algo fuera a pasar

Tetsu: pasar como que

Akane: no sé pero no se preocupen estaré bien

Ranma: estas segura siguieres vamos con tofu para que te revisé amor- mientras le ponía la mano en su vientre

Akane: Ranma no seas exagerado él está perfectamente

Ranma: no soy un exagerado solo me preocupo por ambos que tiene de malo

Tetsu: Ranma Akane tiene razón un embarazo no es riesgoso bueno en algunas mujeres pero en otras si pero- no termino por ver la cara de terror de Ranma- como decía el doctor dijo que ella esta saludable como un toro igual que tu hijo no te preocupes

Ranma: está bien pero sientes algún malestar me avisas

Akane: está bien lo que siento unas ganas enormes de un pastel de chocolate doble siiiiiiiii- asiéndole carita de cachorro

Ranma: en seguida – se fue por su pedido

Akane: eso lo calmara un rato

Sara: Akane porque no le dijiste la verdad

Tetsu: Sara tiene razón Akane

Akane; si lo sé pero no lo quiero preocupar si no digan nada si

Tetsu, Sara: está bien pero ese presentimiento que sentiste no es nada bueno

Akane: ya no me regañe seguro no es nada

Sara: si tú lo dices y dime Akane como te trata el futuro padre

Akane: es un exagerado me cuida de cualquier cosa no se despega de mi a beses tengo que recurrir a mi suegra para que lo pare en raya sino estuviera demasiado estresada

Tetsu: si debe ser muy estresante que te vigilen todo el tiempo

Akane: no tienes idea

Ranma: no tienes idea que Akane – llegando con el pedido en sus manos

Akane: no nada les estaba diciendo que no tienes idea del antojo que tenía con ese pastel de chocolate amor- dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza

Tetsu: si cuando te fuiste con su pedido no ha dejado de babear por eso

Sara: es verdad un poco más y se lanza con el señor que tiene el mismo pastel

Akane: no es verdad solo que lo comía tan rico se me antojo

Ranma: ya amor aquí tienes el pastel es todo tuyo recuerda que nuestro bebe tiene que fortalecerse – dijo muy convencido asiendo que a todos se les apareciera una gota en la cabeza

Tetsu: creo que su ego subió el tripe no crees –susurro a su prometida

Sara: no solo su ego amor su vanidad ahora va empezar a decir lo guapo que va a salir su hijo como su padre y además el encanto saotome a la luz

Ranma: claro si va ser tan guapo como su padre el encanto saotome nunca faya

Akane: encanto saotome me dejas comer mi pastel en paz – con una vena en su frente saltando

Ranma: claro amor

Al día siguiente en la colegio era la ora del receso la mayoría de los estudiante estaban comiendo alosa rededores de la furincan pero de pronto cayeron un montón de hojas de papel por todo el alrededor en la techo de la colegio tirando esos papeles con su escandalosa risa

Kodachi: lean, lean alumnos del colegio les va interesar esta noticia jojojoojo

Sara: que le pasa a esa loca Akane

Yuca: si hoy está peor que nunca

Yuca se agacho para recoger una de las hojas que estaban en el suelo se dispuso a leerla su rostro se puso pálido al instante

Sara: que te pasa yuca

Yuca solo le entrego la hoja a Sara

Sara: que sucede

Yuca: lee

Sara se dispuso a leer la hoja

Sara: ahí Akane

Akane: que pasa

Sara: de feria hoy no vino Ranma al Coled

Akane: por qué, que sucede que dice

Sara: te lo diré dice que tu sedujiste a Ranma que te metiste a su cama que te embarazaste a propósito también dice que tú no

Akane: que- con hilo de voz

Sara: que solo una cualquiera cae tan bajo como tendo Akane – lo último que dijo dejo Akane pálida y triste-Akane, Akane que te pasa dime

Akane: nada estoy bien- dijo a hilo de vos

Sara: Akane no me mientas sé que nos estas bien

Akane: dije que estoy bien será mejor irme – y se dispuso a marcharse

Yuca: Akane -susurro

Sara: ya vera esa loca – se dispuso a salir cuando vio que ya estaba a la par de Akane- a qué hora llego esa ahí

Yuca: ni idea

Kodachi: i bien debes estar orgullosa Akane por tu logro no es así

Akane: déjame tú no sabes los que dices

Kodachi: no sé lo que digo se perfecta mente que tú te embarazaste de rama sama claro a hora él tiene que responder jojojo es la única forma de que se fijara en ti

Akane: no es verdad el me ama y yo a el

Kodachi: amarte jojojo que ilusa él está contigo por ese mocoso que espera no porque te ama que inocente resultaste ser tendo Akane acaso no te has detenido a pensar que está dispuesto a casarte contigo es por ese y no por ti jojojoojo

Akane: NO EL ME HA DICHO QUE ME

Kodachi: ama ja sigue en ese mundo de fantasía con todas las veces que te ofendió dime crees que te ama jojojo mejor me voy es inútil asta discutir contigo ya yo come ti cometido adiós

Sara: Akane no le creas él te ama no le hagas caso tiene envidia de que te haya escogido a ti y no a ellas

Akane: a hora no sé qué pensar no me sigas por favor

Sara. Akane, Akane no dudes huy dios salió huyendo

Yuca: Sara Akane está muy deprimida no le ase bien que debemos hacer

Sara: no tengo ni idea que hacer lo peor la agarraron cuando Ranma no está huy porque su madre lo ocupo precisa hoy

Yuca: no se seguro por los preparativos de su boda lo peor en el estado que se encuentra nuestra amiga es capaz de cometer una locura

Sara: locura a que te refieres

Yuca: si veras cuando una mujer está embarazada es muy pero muy sentimental y

Sara: Y QUE CONTESTA-l a sacudió de los hombros y la sacudió

Yuca: si puede hasta suicidarse con lo deprimida que está tu sabes que una embarazada puede darle depresión y con todas las cosas que esa tipa le dijo imagínate como debe estar en estos momentos

Sara: no ella no puede pensar en eso

Yuca: ya te dije que es una posibilidad no estoy segura pero como estaba ella no tengo ni la mínima idea

Sara: MIERDA

Tetsu: hola amor quería invitar- no término la frase porque prometida lo abraso para llorar en su camisa- amor que sucede porque lloras

Sara: amor es Akane ella está demasiado deprimida puede cometer una locura

Tetsu: locura de que estas hablando

Yuca: si vino kodachi entrego una nota a toda la escuela y la empezó a insultar bueno ya sabes lo demás

Tetsu: y que haces aquí yo intentare encontrar a Ranma tu ve que Akane no cometa ninguna locura

Sara: está bien yuca acompáñame a buscarla

Yuca: si voy por la cosas de Akane tu adelántate

Sara: está bien nos vemos – y salió corriendo de ahí

CAPITULO 9 CHARPER

Akane iba caminando por la ciudad muy deprimida también noto que kodachi repartió las mismas cartas que en la escuela todos los habitantes de ahí la veían mientras ella caminada con cara de lastima así que dispuso a pasar por el mercado a comprase unas manzanas por el antojo que se tenia

Akane: disculpe señora cuanto cuentan esas manzanas – pero la señora sele quedo viendo con deprecio y la ignoro – disculpe cuánto cuestan

Señora: largo de aquí

Akane: a que le sucede

Señora: todavía lo pregunta vallase de mi negocio que espanta a mis clientes

Akane: óigame que le sucede

Señora: ja a mi nada nunca pensé que tu Akane caerías tan bajo que vergüenza que debe pasar tu padre tus hermanas embarazarte sin estar casada

Akane: pero que

Señora: será mejor que salgas por las buenas largase

Akane solo se le caían las lágrimas de sus ojos la gente que siempre la ven con cariño a hora la miraban con desprecio con pasos lentos avanzaba pero sentía las miradas sobre ellas los mormullos la asían sentir la peor persona del mundo tan malo era haberse entregado al hombre que tanto amaba, era un gran pecado amarlo era tan despreciable para las personas que conocía muy pequeña que la trataba con mucho amor para después ser odiada y va tan distraída que choco con una persona a su paso

Akane: disculpe- dijo susurrando

Tofu: no, no tenga cuidado- se voltio y descubrió a Akane llorando- pequeña Akane que sucede porque lloras que ha pasado

Akane: doctor es usted- después de eso se desmayo

Tofu: AKANE, AKANE QUE SUSEDE DIOS – Levanto y se la llevo de hay

El doctor tofu la llevo rápido para su clínica la arres coto en una camilla para ponerle en su nariz un algodón con alcohol para que lo respirara en unos segundos ella reacciono

Tofu: que sucede Akane dime porque llorabas

Akane: no es nada doctor- mientras le daba la espalda

Tofu: no es nada dime pequeña que sucede porque estas tan deprimida cuéntame

Akane: ya le dije que nada por favor no quiero hablar si- susurrando

Tofu: está bien pero recuerda que eso le hace mal al bebe

Akane: si al bebe – dijo con molestia

Tofu: porque lo dijiste en ese tono Akane dime lo que paso

Akane: DEJEME SOLA NO LO QUIERO NO QUIERO AL BEBE LARGO NO LO SOPORTO LO ODIO LO ODIO

TOFU: AKANE CALMATE YA TRANQUISATE

Akane: NO ME DIGA QUE ME CALME LO ODIO – mientras se golpeaba el vientre- LO ODIO, LO ODIO, ODIO LO QUE ESTA CRECIENDO DENTRO DE MI

Tofu: AKANE NO TE AGAS ESTO CALMATE-mieras le sujetaba la muñecas- YA DIJE QUE BASTA – Le toco un punto en su cuello para dejarlas inconsciente- que te sucedió será mejor que llame a la familia

Mientras en el doyo un futuro padre venía muy contento de las compras que había realizado se fue a la sala de estar donde estaba su padre Naviki y Kuno

Ranma: buenas tardes a todos – con una gran sonrisa

Naviki: hola cuñado por qué tan feliz ha

Kuno: a que se debe tanta alegría que ilumina esta humilde casa

Ranma: haaa nada solo quiero que vean las cosas que compre para él bebe

Naviki: en serio a ver

Ranma: como no sé si es niño o niña miren le compre un lindo vestido si es niña y un trajecito si es niño pero nno se pero me recuerda al algo no recuerdo que- el traje de niña era un vestidito blanco como que usa Akane en un ova que lleva un sombrero y el de niño es como el de Ranma pero en mine camisa roja y pantalón azul con muñequeras y todo- no es lindo- con una expresión de ternura haciendo que todos que todos le callera una gota en la cabeza – también compre una bola , carros una muñeca y muchas cosas mas

Kuno: queridas damas si una vez me ven actuar así les doy todo el derecho de golpearme hasta quedar como una momia sin moverme

Naviki: no tienes que decirlo

Kasumi: yo lo hare con gusto- para después levantarse para ir a la cocina

Nodoka: no te preocupes no dejaremos que pase a mi hijo ya lo perdimos – viendo como sacaba cada objeto a gran velocidad para ensenar a todos los integrantes delas familia- definitivamente lo perdimos

De pronto escucharon unos pasos acelerados en la casa dirigiéndose a la casa

Tetsu: al fin te encontré Ranma

Ranma: Tetsu que sucede

Tetsu: es Akane ella

Ranma: que le sucedió a mi Akane – mientras lo sacudía de los hombros – contesta

Tetsu:….si… me….dejas…de…..mover….así…..te…puedo…..responder…

Ranma: lo siento- mientras lo soltaba- que sucedió

Tetsu: veras –le conto todo lo que le paso en la escuela- después de eso salió corriendo y no sabemos dónde esta

Ranma: como no sabes donde esta dime donde esta

Tetsu: ya te dije estamos buscando por todas partes no sabemos dónde esta

Kasumi entrando en la sala con su rostro muy preocupado: yo sé dónde esta

Tetsu: donde

Ranma: dime kasumi

Kasumi: cuando iba a la cocina el doctor tofu llamo ella esta hay en este momento

Ranma: voy inmediata mente – se levantó en seguida pero kasumi lo detuvo- que sucede

Kasumi: también dijo que si van para allá que necesita hablar con todos nosotros antes de pasar a verla

Ranma: comprendo

Todos los miembros de la familia se fueron al consultorio del doctor una vez en el consultorio vieron al doctor con una cara de seriedad como si estuviera de mal humor

Tofu: que bueno que llegaron pasen a mi consultorio

Está bien dijeron todos

Una vez en el consultorio dl doctor

Ranma: que sucedió doc.

Tofu: eso debería preguntarlo yo Ranma

Soun: que le paso a mi niña

Tofu: no sé por eso los cite aquí ella está muy deprimida más en su estado dime Ranma has vuelto a insultar

Ranma: que no porque

Naviki: si es vedad más bien la trata como reina

Tofu: como creerlo ha

Naviki: míreme doctor yo mentiría por ellos eso jamás y usted lo sabe verdad me conoce de años

Tofu: te creo pero como me explicas el estado de tu hermana tuve que dejarla inconsciente

Ranma: como que inconsciente

Tofu: si veras

Inicio del recuerdo

Akane: doctor es usted- después de eso se desmayo

Tofu: AKANE, AKANE QUE SUSEDE DIOS – Levanto y se la llevo de hay

El doctor tofu la llevo rápido para su clínica la arres coto en una camilla para ponerle en su nariz un algodón con alcohol para que lo respirara en unos segundos ella reacciono

Tofu: que sucede Akane dime porque llorabas

Akane: no es nada doctor- mientras le daba la espalda

Tofu: no es nada dime pequeña que sucede porque estas tan deprimida cuéntame

Akane: ya le dije que nada por favor no quiero hablar si- susurrando

Tofu: está bien pero recuerda que eso le hace mal al bebe

Akane: si al bebe – dijo con molestia

Tofu: porque lo dijiste en ese tono Akane dime lo que paso

Akane: DEJEME SOLA NO LO QUIERO NO QUIERO AL BEBE LARGO NO LO SOPORTO LO ODIO LO ODIO

TOFU: AKANE CALMATE YA TRANQUISATE

Akane: NO ME DIGA QUE ME CALME LO ODIO – mientras se golpeaba el vientre- LO ODIO, LO ODIO, ODIO LO QUE ESTA CRECIENDO DENTRO DE MI

Tofu: AKANE NO TE AGAS ESTO CALMATE-mieras le sujetaba la muñecas- YA DIJE QUE BASTA – Le toco un punto en su cuello para dejarlas inconsciente

Fin del recuerdo

Tofu: eso paso por eso te pido que me digas que sucedió por eso quería saber por qué ella se encuentra en ese estado

Tetsu: bueno vera no es culpa de Ranma- Tetsu que decidió a acompañarlos- fue kodachi ella al parecer tiene una carta donde ase costar que Akane sedujo a Ranma para quedar embarazada de él y bueno eso fue lo que paso

Tofu: entiendo pero por qué ella hizo eso no era que lo había dejado en paz

Ranma: yo tampoco lo se

Kuno: pero hay algo raro

Ranma: ALGO RARO KUNO MI FUTURA ESPOSA ESTA EN CAMA CON UNA GRAN DEPRESION –le grito

Kuno: SI YA LO SE PERO LO QUE NO ENTIENDO COMO ES QUE ELLA HIZO ESA SUPUESTA CARTA

Naviki: explícate tachi

Kuno: si veras cuando veníamos de camino vimos un montón de hojas regadas por todas partes- todos asintieron- yo recogí una de ellas vi su contenido pero lo más extraño es que mi hermana nunca se molestaría en hacer esos tipos de cartas no sin antes dar un toque espacial de ella

Ranma: no entiendo que quieres decir un toque especial

Kuno: tú sabes lo obsesionada que esta con las rosas negras

Ranma: ni me lo recuerdes hasta le pone somníferos

Kuno: si ese es el toque de ella echar perfume en sus cartas y si tiene somníferos el perfume mucho mejor mucho menos se interesaría en recortar letras de revistas para realizar sus cartas para ella siempre fue cursi y costumbre de los plebeyos ella prefiere escribirlas y créanme que tiene el mínimo detalle con esas cosas

Tofu: en serio

Kuno: si vera aquí tengo precisamente una carta de ella que me dice seguro lo mucho que me desprecia pero yo no la abro

Genma: que chico más cobarde dame acá- le arrebató la carta de las manos pero al abrirla un polvo salió de ella

Kuno: no espe—re ya se desmayó – por eso no quería abrirla lo ven tenia polvos de rosas con somníferos convidados

Ranma: te creo más de una vez tuve que salir huyendo de esas condenadas rosas

Soun: entonces quien fue que hiso esa carta

Tetsu: bueno mi novia puede ayudar si le dan la original

Nodoka: a que te refieres con que si le dan la original

Tetsu: Ranma a un no les as dicho a tu madre porque avanzaron tanto verdad

Ranma: jejeje se me paso

Tofu: si porque avanzaron nunca me dijeron

Tetsu: mejor les enseño – levanto la mano y empezó a mover los objetos del despacho el doctor se sujetó de la silla, Kuno abrazo a Naviki, Nodoka saco su katana para atacarlo pero Ranma la detuvo a tiempo pero con kasumi no tuvo la misma suerte por no sabe dónde saco un sartén para darle en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente del golpe todas las cosas que estaba flotando cayeron al suelo

Ranma: porque hiciste eso

Kasumi: porque más estaba moviendo cosas sin tocarlas que más iba hacer- totalmente inocente

Naviki: hay kasumi el no lastimaría ni a una mosca y Kuno me sueltas me estas casi rompiendo las costillas

Kuno: lo siento

Mientras en la habitación donde una chica de cabello azules se había despertado pero noto que en la camilla estaba cierta chinita que detestaba

Shampo: al fin despertaste dime cómo te sientes

Akane: como quieres que me sienta y desde cuando eres amable conmigo

Shampo: una pregunta Akane tú estabas en cinta cuando yo te ataque dime

Akane: para que quieres saber para humillarme

Shampo: solo contesta

Akane: si

Shampo: comprendo pero no te preocupes yo no voy a mas interponerme entre ustedes

Akane: haaa tu quien eres y que hiciste con la verdadera shampo

Shampo: ya cállate chica violenta

Akane: qué alivio pensé que eras otra persona

Shampo: si claro Akane no dudes del amor que siente airén por ti

Akane: amor el no creo que sient- no termino porque shampo la cacheteó

Shampo: Akane ser tonta de verdad mírame

Akane: que te mire

Shampo: mira mi cuerpo, mira mi rostro tú crees que Ranma se hubiera enamorado de mi

Akane: claro eres muy linda y además

Shampo: que mira Akane a Ranma jamás le interese si intente conquistarlo con mi cuerpo pero no funciono sabes porque – ella negó- porque jamás me vio como mujer como para ser su esposa mucho menos su compañera mira sé que les hecho daño que te he insultado pero también sé que el jamás se hubiera fijado en mi si se hubiera propasado solo me vería como para llevarme a la cama nada mas no como para amarme entiende Akane él te ama solo tú te ganaste su corazón nosotras tres jamás pudimos ni pócimas ni encuentros ni mucho menos nuestros cuerpos entiende el solo te ama a ti

Akane: tú crees

Shampo: no solo lo creo lo aseguro por casualidad lo seguí y sabes estaba muy feliz al compras un montón de cosas para él bebe sabes que le dijo al vendedor que era para su hijo o hija

Akane: solo eso

Shampo: no también dijo que la mujer de su vida esta ahí la mujer que ama con todo el corazón así que no dudes más mejor me voy ya casi vienen aquí si no tendré problemas con ex airén pensando que yo voy atacarte y no quiero ser víctima de su furia

Akane: shampo gracias si algún día todo esto se calma me gustaría que fuéramos

Shampo: amigas si como ya te dije me voy por un tiempo después talvez vuelva acá y empezaremos una nueva amistad sin airén de por medio

Akane: me parece bien

Shampo: igual que a mi

Akane: adiós

Shampo: adiós – para salirse por la ventana

Después de salirse shampo entraron todos al cuarto

Ranma: Akane como te encuentras

Akane; ahora mucho mejor

Tofu: en serio

Akane: si me di cuenta que estaba muy equivocada pero ya recapacite y sabes Ranma amor mío no volveré a dudar de tu amor

Ranma: y quien te hizo cambian de opinión dime

Akane: shampo ella, e hizo recapacitar

Ranma: sha—shampo como

Akane: si me hizo que callera en cuenta del error que cometí al dudar y sabes me arrepiento de haber dicho que odiaba al bebe no lo odio lo amo pero yo estaba tan

Tofu: deprimida

Akane: sí que no estaba pensando con claridad pero ya se acabó Akane dudosa hoy seré otra Akane y quiero casarme cuanto antes contigo nadie me separara de ti

Ranma: claro que sí pero antes tenemos que averiguar quien escribió esa carta

Akane: déjalo sabes si esas persona lo hizo `por perjudicarme te aseguro que la vida se encargara de devolvérsele el castigo

Ranma: segura

Akane: segura por cierto porque Tetsu está cargándolo tipo Genma

Kasumi: este fue mi culpa es que él nos estaba enseñado sus poderes y bueno sabes mi confiable sartén nunca falla

Ranma: si jejeje pero al Rato despertara

Akane: si ya me quiero ir y ver las cosas que le comprante al bebe

Ranma: y tu como sabes eso

Akane: shampo jajajaja

Ranma: es que nunca van aprender de ser tan entrometidos

Akane: así es nuestra vida amor mío

Ranma: ni que lo digas

DESPUES QUE DE AKANE SALIO DE LA CLINICA ALA SEMANA SE CASARON DESPUES DE LOS MESES TUBIERO MELLISOS UN NIÑO Y UNA NIÑA , PASARON LOS AÑOS Y SHAMPO COMO PROMETIO RECRESO CON MUS COMO ESPOSO YA QUE EL ENTRENO DURO PARA PODER VENSERLA DEPUES DE ESO VINO UNA UKIO MUY ARREPENTIDA POR LO SUSEDIO SE DISCULPO CON LA FAMILIA LES CONTO TODAS LAS DESGRASIAS QUE PASO ELLOS LA PERDONARON POR LO QUE LES HIZO TODOS TERMINARO FELICES AKANE Y RANMA ESTABAN DICHOSOS DE SUS AMISTADES SHAMPO,MUS,UKIO,RIOGA QUE AL FINAL ASECTO SU DERROTA DEL CIRAZON DE AKANE Y SIN MENSIONAR QUE KUNO SE CASO CON NAVIKI ERA FELICES LOS DON Y SUS MISTERIOSOS AMIGOS MUY ESPECIALES TETSU Y SARA QUE POR ELLOS LO GRARON JUNTALOS PARA SER FELICES JUNTOS

FIN


End file.
